Open Your Eyes
by Nafraya
Summary: Des évènements amènent Megan à découvrir que ce dont elle a besoin est juste devant ses yeux.
1. Chapter 1

**Open Your Eyes**

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note : **Depuis un moment, j'ai cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête donc je me suis enfin décidée à me lancer! L'histoire se passe juste après la saison 1, pour l'instant pas beaucoup de Kate/Megan mais je vous assure qu'il y en aura par la suite ;)

Ceci est ma première fic sur Body Of Proof et aussi mon premier femslash donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques^^. J'essayerai de faire des mises à jour régulièrement.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, la journée avait été épuisante. Tout ce qui lui importait à l'heure actuelle, était de se reposer dans un canapé très confortable. Il sortit la télécommande de la porte de garage et s'y engouffra. Il éteignit le contact pendant que la porte derrière lui se refermait. Il ouvrit sa portière mais à peine le pied posé par terre qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol.

**Chapitre un : Intéressants changements**

Le Docteur Megan Hunt était assise à son bureau inondé par le soleil automnal de Philadelphie. Elle tentait de finir certaines tâches administratives mais elle devait constater qu'elle avait échouée lamentablement. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'essayer mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Sa vie avait changé radicalement au cours des derniers mois…

Il y avait en premier, sa fille…Elle avait réussi à établir une certaine relation avec Lacey ce qui était plus que ce qu'elle n'avait espéré. Il y a quelques temps leurs relations avaient été pour le moins chaotiques et encore c'était un euphémisme. Megan voulait être présente, à l'écoute, la comprendre sans être envahissante enfin elle faisait tout son possible pour y parvenir.

Il y avait son travail, elle n'aura jamais cru se plaire autant dans celui-ci. Elle était la meilleure et le savait parfaitement. Au moins chaque personne décédée obtenait la vérité avec elle.

Et puis il y avait ses collègues. Le social n'était pas son truc, elle le savait mais elle faisait des efforts. Et Megan avait plutôt bien progressé d'après elle. Peter était le contraire d'elle, sympathique, avenant, compréhensif, bon il se mêlait parfois de ce qui ne le regardait pas mais c'était en lui. Megan l'aimait bien et elle dû reconnaître qu'il l'avait aidé avec Lacey et quelques autres personnes. Alors rien que pour ça elle lui pardonnait son côté intrusif…oui enfin il ne faudrait pas qu'il aille trop loin quand même…

Curtis et Ethan, un duo de choc, Megan considéra que c'était la meilleure expression pour les qualifier. Ethan était jeune, un peu naïf, toujours survolté, voulant en apprendre davantage. C'était un bon médecin légiste malgré son jeune âge reconnu Megan. Et Curtis ou plutôt le Docteur Brumfield, se reprit Megan. Elle aimait bien l'embêter et elle était certaine que ça ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était également un bon médecin légiste même s'il le cachait très bien derrière son rôle de chef adjoint du service.

Et enfin il y avait le Docteur Kate Murphy, excellent médecin, Megan devait le reconnaître. D'ailleurs, ne plus pratiquer autant devait parfois lui manquer se dit Megan. Mais sa relation avec Kate s'était refroidie depuis des mois. Oh c'était de son propre chef elle le reconnaissait. Kate faisait tout pour renouer et avoir de nouveau une ambiance agréable. Mais Megan n'y mettait pas du sien… oui même pas du tout.

Elle lui en voulait, c'était simple. Lui en voulait d'avoir eu une liaison avec son ex-mari et surtout de ne rien lui avoir dit. Oh ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était jalouse de Kate non, à vrai dire c'était plutôt l'inverse, jalouse de Todd. Donc elle était encore plus en colère contre Todd. Il ne la méritait pas tout simplement, elle était bien trop… trop… parfaite… c'était peut-être un peu exagéré mais l'idée était là. Elle en voulait à Kate de s'être laissée avoir, de ne pas en avoir parlée avec elle d'abord. Megan avait été blessée par son comportement. C'était ridicule, elle le savait, elles n'étaient même pas amies.

Kate ne l'avait pas averti non plus de leur séparation. Non, elle l'avait appris par sa propre fille, croyant qu'elle était au courant. Bien sûr, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, comment sa mère aurait pu ne pas le savoir ? Absurde ! Eh bien non, elle avait encore été la dernière informée. D'ailleurs, Lacey lui cachait quelque chose, elle ne s'était pas étendue sur les détails de leur rupture. Megan en avait juste déduit que Kate y avait mis fin.

Depuis Megan essayait de rendre leurs entretiens plus… amicaux. Elle appréciait Kate. Sympathique, autoritaire parfois, un physique plus qu'agréable à regarder mais avec un côté mystérieux. Bref une personne simple mais complexe, contradictoire certes. C'est ce qui poussait Megan à vouloir en savoir plus sur Kate. Oui, Elle, Megan Hunt, handicapée en relations sociales, voulait apprendre à connaître vraiment une personne. Megan en voulait encore à Kate de ne rien lui avoir dit. Mais au fond d'elle-même, c'était d'autres sentiments qui s'exprimaient. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi ou tout du moins elle ne voulait pas le savoir.

Absorbée par ses pensées, Megan mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un était entré dans son bureau. Puis de longues et interminables jambes apparurent dans son champ de vision. Elle n'eut aucun doute quant au propriétaire de ces dites magnifiques jambes. Son regard remonta le long du corps recouvert d'une jupe noir s'accrochant aux courbes délicates puis au chemisier nacre en soie. La bouche de Megan devint légèrement sèche. Elle se reprit aussitôt pour enfin rencontrer le regard plutôt surpris du Docteur Murphy. Oh génial sa patronne allait maintenant la prendre pour...pour quoi ? Une perverse ? Eh bien sa journée ne pouvait pas mieux se dérouler constata Megan sarcastiquement. Déjà que sa patronne la prenait pour une névrosée ou presque, la liste allait vite s'allonger apparemment. Avant que Megan ait pu dire mot, le Dr Murphy prit la parole.

- Je vous amène une nouvelle affaire, les inspecteurs Morris et Becker vous attendent sur les lieux. Megan acquiesça.

- Vous savez l'identité de la victime ? demanda Megan, autant savoir déjà à qui elle allait avoir à faire.

- Maître James Standford, Kate levant les sourcils dans une interrogation muette. Megan était certaine que ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

- C'est un avocat associé du célèbre cabinet Parker & Standford, reprit Kate. Très connu grâce à ses affaires médiatisées.

- Oui et qui défend les criminels notoires. Je suppose que beaucoup de personnes ne regretteront pas sa mort. Kate approuva sans nul doute. Cette affaire n'allait pas être des plus simples surtout que la presse, les politiques et autres avocats allaient mettre leur grain de sel dans l'enquête.

- Vous vous doutez bien que cette affaire va être médiatisée et sensible, précisa Kate le regard lourd de sens en direction de Megan.

- Vous voulez vraiment que je m'en occupe ? Les sourcils de Megan étaient levés dans une parfaite expression ironique.

- J'ai confiance en vos compétences Megan. Et je ne voudrais pas que vous mourriez d'ennui dans votre bureau ! fit remarquer Kate un sourire au coin des lèvres puis elle tourna les talons.

Megan s'apprêtait à répondre mais sa bouche resta ouverte sans que rien de sorte. Elle esquissa un sourire puis prit ses affaires, direction la scène du crime.

Kate, arrivée dans son bureau, s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil. Cette affaire allait être compliquée et elle était certaine que différentes conférences de presse allaient lui être infligées, ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Kate avait au moins l'un des meilleures légistes sur ce cas, Megan Hunt. Oui, celle-ci était un excellent médecin légiste mais les problèmes venaient aussi avec elle. En plus, ses entretiens avec Megan étaient froids et encore cela aurait été un euphémisme il y a quelques mois. Quelques mois… où elle avait une relation avec Todd. Mais Kate y avait mis fin après seulement trois mois de relation. Elle dut admettre que ce n'était pas une brillante idée d'être sortie avec l'ex-mari d'une de ses subordonnés. Ce n'était pas la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie mais elle était quand même en bonne position. Elle espérait juste s'entendre rapidement mieux avec Megan. Premièrement, parce que l'ambiance au sein du bureau s'en ressentait, deuxièmement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas être en conflit avec une personne et troisièmement, elle appréciait vraiment Megan car Kate était certaine que derrière cette carapace, se cachait une très belle personne.

Kate secoua la tête et se massa la nuque un court instant avant de se remettre au travail, la journée allait être longue.

[]

Le Docteur Megan Hunt arriva sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard. C'était une rue bordée de maisons individuelles, plus grandes et imposantes les unes que les autres. Un endroit agréable à vivre pour une certaine catégorie de personnes. Toutes les maisons étaient des plus soignées avec une pelouse verdoyante, tondue parfaitement, et des fleurs savamment disposées. Ce genre d'endroit était en général trop parfait pour être un lieu paisible.

- Hey Megan, accueillit Peter une fois qu'elle fut descendue de voiture.

- Joli quartier, remarqua Megan.

- Il y a quand même certains avantages à vivre ici.

- Oui définitivement, si on aime l'hypocrisie, c'est le paradis sur terre.

- Tu aimais pourtant y vivre.

- Eh bien, tout le monde change, fit Megan un sourire en coin.

- Oh oui c'est vrai, ironisa Peter. Il secoua la tête en souriant. Peter ne doutait pas qu'elle avait changé mais certains traits de son caractère étaient encore bien présents.

Megan et Peter se frayèrent un chemin le long de l'allée pour arriver au garage où un certains nombres de policiers étaient regroupés.

- Docteur Hunt salua l'Inspecteur Bud Morris.

- Inspecteur. Megan enfilait déjà ses gants.

La victime était étendue sur le sol près d'une voiture qui devait être la sienne, la portière côté conducteur était ouverte.

- Qu'est que l'on a ? demanda Megan alors qu'elle s'accroupissait auprès de la victime.

- James Stanfdford, 43 ans, retrouvé mort ce matin par sa femme. Bud fit un signe de tête en direction de l'extérieur où une femme était interrogée par l'Inspecteur Becker.

- Avocat du cabinet Parker & Standford, reprit Bud, spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles.

- Il n'était pas sur l'affaire Gorky en ce moment ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, à en croire toutes les unes des journaux.

- Rigidités cadavériques, donc il est mort il y a moins de 48 heures, intervint Megan. Il n'y aucune marque, pas de sang autour du corps… c'est étrange.

- Donc quoi ? Mort naturelle ?

- On meurt rarement en sortant tranquillement de sa voiture, Inspecteur.

- Alors donnez-moi la cause du décès que l'on puisse avancer, s'impatienta Bud.

- J'en serais heureuse… si je le savais fit Megan en haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle se relevait.

Un homme reconnu, médiatisée et surtout mort d'une cause inconnue, promettait d'être une affaire intéressante constata Megan.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée pour cette attente mais voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Mort mystérieuse<strong>

Megan et Peter étaient retournés au Service médico-légal et ils se trouvaient avec le Docteur Ethan Gross devant le corps de Maître James Standford. Megan avait revêtit sa blouse blanche et s'apprêtait à commencer l'autopsie.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on sait ? demanda Megan tout en enfilant ses gants.

- Diplômé de Yale, répondu Peter en naviguant sur sa tablette électronique. Recruté par un cabinet d'avocat de Philadelphie à sa sortie. Il a fondé son propre cabinet il y a six ans avec Parker.

- Hey regardez, il y a des ecchymoses sur son épaule et ses genoux, remarqua Ethan et Megan examina plus attentivement ces zones.

- Les conséquences de sa chute en sortant de sa voiture. Qu'est-ce que tu apprends d'autre sur ton truc ?

- Euh… il était l'un des plus doué dans le droit pénal et le plus riche aussi. Il était marié. Sa femme, Jennifer ne travaillait pas. Elle a arrêté ses études alors qu'elle allait passer le concours d'avocat.

- Une femme très dévouée, remarqua Megan qui continuait d'examiner attentivement le corps de la victime.

- Mais elle est peut être heureuse comme ça.

- Pourquoi certains hommes apprécient les femmes au foyer ?

- Eh bien, intervint Ethan. Elles font toutes les tâches domestiques, s'occupent des enfants, sont toujours disponibles…

-Quoi ? le coupa Megan. Peter retint un sourire au vu de la situation qui allait suivre.

- Oh non non, bafouilla Ethan en secouant les mains. J'énonçais simplement euh… des faits, pas que ce soit mon opinion, non non pas du tout.

- Hmm hmm, fit Megan, soupçonneuse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Il y a quelque chose sous ses ongles reprit-elle après quelques seconde de silence.

- Il s'est peut être défendu à un moment donné dit Peter.

- Possible. Megan préleva un échantillon avant de le tendre à Ethan. Fait des analyses sur cet échantillon, avec un peu de chance il y aura de l'ADN.

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en partant comme à son habitude le plus vite possible pour trouver ce qui serait peut-être un début de réponse quant à la mort de cet homme.

Megan prit son scalpel et débuta l'autopsie. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour commencer à examiner les organes qui auraient pu être endommagés ou un signe quelconque ayant causé la mort de cet homme. Il y avait une anomalie sur un de ses organes.

- Tu as quelque chose ?

Megan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle entreprit d'examiner cet organe de plus près.

- C'est une cardiomyopathie, dit-elle en montrant le cœur maintenant déposé sur un plateau. Peter haussa les sourcils dans l'incompréhension. C'est une hypertrophie du cœur mais elle n'est pas congénitale, les lésions sont récentes. On sait s'il suivait un traitement particulier ?

- Non, il n'y a rien dans ses effets personnels qui le confirme.

- Je crois qu'une visite chez la femme s'impose. Megan préleva un échantillon de sang et défit ses gants et sa blouse médicale.

- Ah Curtis, tu tombes bien, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'entrée de la salle d'autopsie.

- Huh non non, je n'aime pas les cadeaux.

- Oh allez, souviens toi du médecin légiste impliqué, Docteur Brumfield, insista Megan avec un regard suppliant.

- Okay okay, donne-moi ça. Elle lui donna l'échantillon de sang qu'elle venait de prélever quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Des Analyses complètes… le plus rapidement possible.

- Uh huh je ferais ce que je peux.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés, Curtis vers un laboratoire tandis que Megan et Peter prenaient la direction du domicile de la victime. Ces lésions trouvées sur le cœur de la victime pouvaient s'expliquer de diverses façons, une activité sportive intense, le diabète, l'hypertension, la prise de certains médicaments… La femme de la victime était la seule personne à l'heure actuelle qui pouvait permettre d'en éliminer certaines.

[]

Bud avait rejoint Megan et Peter au domicile de Jennifer Standford. Il avait été mis au courant des détails que Megan avait découverts lors de l'autopsie. Ils étaient maintenant installés dans le salon, Jennifer, Megan et Bud assis sur les canapé et fauteuils tandis que Peter regardait distraitement le salon. L'intérieur de la maison était joliment et surtout richement décoré, du mobilier stylé, les murs agrémentés de tableaux… Cet intérieur rappelait à Megan celui de son ancienne maison. Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié ce style mais dans un quartier résidentiel c'était ce qui était attendu. Megan se plaisait mieux dans son appartement, c'était elle qui avait choisi chaque décoration ou mobilier. Bon elle n'y passait pas énormément de temps, elle dû le reconnaître mais c'était son chez elle.

L'inspecteur Bud Morris sorti son carnet avant de commencer à interroger la femme de la victime. Il n'aimait pas revenir chez la famille, c'était appuyer sur une plaie qui ne c'était pas encore fermée.

- Nous sommes navrés pour la perte de votre mari, Madame Standford. Nous aimerions en savoir un peu plus pour pouvoir avancer dans notre enquête.

Jennifer Standford acquiesça en retenant comme elle le pu les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

- Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel en ce qui concerne votre mari ? demanda Bud.

- Non, il était comme à son habitude.

- Tout allait bien entre vous ?

- Euh oui tout allait bien, il y avait des hauts et des bas comme dans un couple mais lorsque l'on se disputait ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

- Est-ce que votre mari suivait un traitement médical ? Intervint Megan.

- Non, non il était en bonne santé, pourquoi ?

- Ce sont des questions de routines, Madame Standford, coupa Bud avant que Megan n'est pu dire un mot.

- Et est-ce qu'il pratiquait un sport de façon intensive ? Poursuivit Megan.

- Non, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des loisirs.

- Vous saviez si votre mari avait reçu des menaces de clients mécontents ?

- Pas que je sache non. Il discutait rarement de ses affaires avec moi.

- Est-ce que toute l'agitation de la presse autour de ses affaires le gênait ? demanda Peter. Il avait observé différentes photos où on voyait la victime avec diverses personnalités. Cette question amena un sourire sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Au contraire, il aimait tout ça, qu'on le voit dans les journaux, sur internet. Il en jouait aussi, il savait s'en servir si ça pouvait l'aider.

Bud se leva incitant Megan à en faire de même. Elle avait encore des questions à lui poser, plus personnel car là, ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose juste éliminé quelques hypothèses sur la mort de cet avocat.

- Nous vous remercions Madame de nous avoir reçu, conclu Bud.

- Je veux juste que vous retrouviez celui qui a fait ça.

- Nous ferons de notre mieux, Madame.

Jennifer Standford les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils rejoignirent leurs voitures mais Megan s'arrêta.

- Pourquoi n'avoir posé que quelques questions, on n'a pratiquement rien appris de plus, s'indigna Megan.

- Elle est déjà assez bouleversée sans qu'on en rajoute.

- Mais en creusant un peu, ça irait plus vite.

- Faites votre travail Docteur Hunt et laissez-moi faire le mien.

- Vous avez fait des découvertes avec Sam ? coupa Peter afin de mettre un terme à ce désaccord. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, Megan avait tendance à exaspérer certaines personnes lorsque celles-ci n'avaient pas la même vision.

- Non rien d'intéressant. Sam épluche les anciennes affaires de Standford mais son cabinet refuse de nous donner accès à ses dossiers. Donc elle regarde tout ce qui est paru dans la presse pour l'instant.

- Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec ses activités d'avocat ?

- C'est le plus probable.

Megan haussa les sourcils à cette affirmation. Pour elle, il n'y avait rien qui établissait ce fait… pour l'instant en tout cas. Elle se retint d'intervenir afin de ne pas envenimer la situation. Eh bien elle avait appris à se taire par moment, c'était un énorme effort mais elle essayait de s'y tenir pour améliorer ses relations avec les autres.

[]

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Philadelphie mais le Docteur Megan Hunt était toujours au service médico-légal. Elle se trouvait devant le corps de James Standford afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans cette affaire. Ils n'avaient rien pour l'instant, l'échantillon récupéré sous les ongles de la victime n'avait rien donné… pas d'ADN. Elle avait dû manquer quelque chose lors de l'autopsie, on ne mourait pas d'une cardiomyopathie comme ça, pas à cet âge et il y avait forcement une explication. Megan entreprit d'examiner minutieusement le corps pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

Après de longues minutes, Megan trouva une anomalie sur les reins de la victime. Mais là encore ce n'était pas habituel. Quand est ce que ce cas allait devenir normal ? se demanda Megan.

Megan releva la tête et aperçu une personne appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte du laboratoire. Elle devait être déjà là depuis quelques minutes. Megan avait été trop absorbée à trouver une explication pour ne pas avoir entendu des pas s'approcher. Une seule personne pouvait lui rendre visite si tard le soir, le Docteur Kate Murphy. C'était récemment que Kate était revenue la voir… eh bien Megan le comprenait au vu du comportement distant qu'elle avait adopté jusqu'à il y peu. Ça lui avait manqué…elle aimait ses visites, c'était agréable et rafraîchissant. Elle savait que Kate ne venait pas par obligation mais juste s'assurer que tout allait bien et ça c'était nouveau pour Megan. Elle n'avait pas été habituée à ce que ses collègues se soucient réellement d'elle. Mais elle aimait ça…surtout venant de Kate Murphy.

Kate sourit doucement lorsqu'elle rencontra enfin les yeux de Megan.

- Comment ça va ? Même si Kate connaissait la réponse à cette question. Elle avait bien vu le front plissé qu'arborait Megan lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication à une situation.

- Ça irait mieux si je trouvais pourquoi il est mort. Kate ne répondit pas sachant que Megan cherchait à formuler ses pensées.

- On sait qu'il est mort d'une cardiomyopathie mais pourquoi avait-il ces lésions ? Ce n'est pas congénital, il ne suivait pas de traitement, ne faisait pas de sport. Et maintenant il y a ça. Megan désigna les reins de la victime. Regardez.

Kate s'approcha et examina les reins posés sur un plateau chirurgical. Ils n'avaient rien de normaux.

- Ses reins sont abîmés. On dirait de la cristallisation.

- Exactement, confirma Megan. Mais pourquoi ?

Kate ne sut répondre même si ce phénomène ne lui était pas inconnu. Par contre elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver où elle avait déjà rencontré ça.

- Vous trouverez, lui assura Kate.

- Je sais. Kate sourit et secoua la tête à cette affirmation. Megan pouvait avoir un orgueil très important par moment…même tout le temps si elle y repensait bien.

- Il est tard, vous devriez rentrer chez vous, vous reposez.

Kate était une personne se souciant des autres et plus particulièrement les personnes qui en apparence n'avaient besoin de quiconque. C'était le cas de Megan. Kate aurait aimé voir Megan s'ouvrir un peu plus mais elle comprenait aussi que sa liaison avec son ex-mari n'avait pas aidé.

- Pourtant… Vous êtes encore ici aussi, remarqua Megan un sourire un coin. Kate leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Et c'est pour ça que je vais suivre mon propre conseil. Kate sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire. Puis elle se retourna au moment de franchir la porte.

- Bonne nuit Megan, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

- Bonne nuit Kate, murmura Megan.

Kate ne pouvait l'entendre étant déjà sortie du laboratoire. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, une idée précise en tête. Depuis que Megan lui avait montrée cette cristallisation des reins, elle essayait de se souvenir du cas présentant les mêmes caractéristiques. Kate chercha un moment sur la base de données du service médico-légal. Elle était certaine qu'elle avait eu un cas similaire mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Elle repensa à sa conversation…elle espérait que Megan ne passerait pas devant son bureau…n'ayant pas du tout suivi le conseil qu'elle lui avait donné. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, retrouver un lit accueillant pour enfin se reposer…c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait là…et retrouver aussi ce fichu dossier. Ahhh ça y était, elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Elle se leva et le chercha dans les archives. Kate le parcouru pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien des mêmes caractéristiques et se dirigea vers le bureau de Megan. N'y trouvant personne, Kate déposa le dossier bien en vue sur le bureau et écrivit un mot pour Megan. Kate sourit, satisfaite, cela devrait aider Megan même si elle l'avait peut-être déjà trouvé par elle-même. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre son appartement et se reposer. Elle regarda sa montre et gémit dans la réalisation que la nuit serait courte, très courte.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Je fais au plus vite pour publier le prochain chapitre.<p>

Reviews? :)

Nafraya


	3. Chapter 3

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Début d'explication<strong>

Le soleil commençait seulement à inonder la ville de Philadelphie lorsque Megan Hunt arriva au service médico-légal. Elle traversa le hall pour se diriger vers son bureau. Les cernes sous les yeux de Megan étaient la preuve que la nuit avait été courte voire très courte. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à cette affaire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve absolument la cause du décès ou bien elle ne serait plus qu'un zombie ambulant !

Quand Megan arriva à son bureau, elle défit son trench et déposa ses affaires. Elle inspecta le dessus de son bureau… Eh bien il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse un peu de rangement sur celui-ci sinon elle allait bientôt crouler sous les dossiers et les feuilles volantes.

Megan fronça les sourcils en apercevant un dossier qu'elle était certaine de ne pas avoir mis là. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et s'aperçut qu'une note était sur le dessus du dossier. Megan reconnut aussitôt l'écriture. Elle lut la note.

_Megan,_

_Ce dossier pourra peut-être vous aider._

_Kate_

Là, Megan était intriguée, Kate ne déposait pratiquement jamais de dossiers sur son bureau et encore moins lui adressait une note. Elle ouvrit immédiatement le dossier et s'empressa de le lire attentivement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, Megan affichait un sourire de plus en plus grand. Elle se leva de sa chaise de bureau et partie à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

- Curtis ! Megan venait d'apercevoir ladite personne recherchée au fond du laboratoire. Curtis ! CURTIS !

- Quoi ? Tu sais que le silence est une bonne chose ? Hmmm !

- Pas quand c'est urgent, et puis si tu t'étais arrêté avant je n'aurais pas eu à crier !

- Ma faute maintenant ?

- Curtis soupira Megan, fait une analyse de potassium dans le sang de notre avocat et aussi une chromatographie en phase gazeuse.

- Pourquoi ces deux analyses, une seule suffit !

- Mieux vaut être sûre.

- Hanhan je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Kate !

- Oublie Kate pour une fois ! S'il te plait insista Megan en pencha la tête légèrement.

- Hmmm. Curtis hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Mon nom n'apparaitra pas sur ces analyses.

- Très bien, mets le mien. Problème réglé et fait les au plus vite.

- Hmmm.

Megan s'éloigna et regagna son bureau. Il fallait absolument que ces analyses donnent des résultats concluants et cela pour deux raisons principales. La première, pour que cette affaire avance enfin parce que pour le moment toute le monde était resté au point mort depuis la découverte du corps sans vie de cet avocat. Et la seconde et non des moindres, qui tenait en un seul mot ou plutôt prénom…Kate. Si ces analyses ne donnaient rien, Megan ne donnait pas cher de sa peau lors de la confrontation inéluctable avec le Docteur Kate Murphy. En une seule analyse, elle venait d'exploser son budget… eh bien ce n'était pas la première fois… Mais avec un peu de chance, la colère de Kate s'atténuerait si les résultats correspondaient bien à cette ancienne affaire qu'elle avait trouvée sur son bureau ce matin. Megan voulait juste éviter une altercation avec Kate, ce qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussie à faire ces derniers temps. Quoique voir Kate en colère était pour le moins…sexy… oh oui très sexy même. Non il fallait qu'elle reste professionnelle… ne surtout pas penser au regard bleu électrisant qu'arborait Kate quand elle était énervée ou encore cette petite veine de son cou battant à tout rompre lorsqu'elle était en colère. Megan s'égarait de nouveau, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à Kate de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais réellement été attirée par les femmes et quand bien même, cela ne restait qu'une pure attraction du moins c'est ce dont elle voulait se convaincre.

[]

- Megan ? interpella Peter en entrant dans le bureau.

- Oui ?

- Tu as du nouveau ?

- Non, toujours rien. J'attends les résultats d'analyses. Toi ?

-Le cabinet d'avocat ne veut toujours pas donner accès à leurs dossiers. Pas assez de preuves pour qu'un juge nous signe une perquisition. Sam et Bud épluchent les quelques affaires rendues publiques mais pour l'instant les suspects possibles ont tous un alibi et solide.

- Génial, on n'a rien. Conclu Megan en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Ces analyses portent sur quoi ?

- Ses reins étaient abîmés. Kate m'a donné un dossier d'une de ses anciennes affaires qui pourrait correspondre mais pour l'instant rien de concret.

- Kate ?

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas extraordinaire !

- Ah je n'ai rien dit ! répondu Peter en souriant. Juste que c'est tellement rare qu'une personne puisse avoir une solution avant toi.

- Hey ! Tu… Megan fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle lut rapidement le message apparaissant sur l'écran. Lacey est ici, dit Megan plus pour elle-même que pour Peter.

- Que fait-elle ici ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Megan sortie précipitamment de son bureau en fronçant les sourcils comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était inquiète.

Elle arriva aussi vite que possible dans le hall du laboratoire où Lacey venait justement de sortir de l'ascenseur.

- Lacey ! Que fais-tu ici ? dit Megan en se précipitant vers sa fille.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Maman, sourit Lacey en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Lace, Megan sourit en se rappelant que sa fille pouvait avoir beaucoup de ressemblances avec elle. Ça va ? Tout va bien ? Tu….

- Oui oui bien sûr que ça va. Coupa Lacey avant que Megan ne parte dans une inspection de sa propre fille pour voir si rien d'inquiétant n'apparaissait. Elles se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Megan afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité et prirent place sur le canapé.

-Alors… Que fais-tu ici ? réitéra Megan puisqu'en principe sa fille aurait dû se trouver en cours ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas constata sarcastiquement Megan.

- Euh… Lacey gesticula quelque peu. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de la journée pédagogique que l'on devait faire ? Megan acquiesça de la tête laissant Lacey continuer. Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui et j'ai décidé de la passer ici. poursuivit elle précipitamment.

- Quoi ? s'emporta Megan

- Attend Maman. Je… je sais que j'aurais dû te prévenir avant mais tu n'aurais pas été d'accord avec ça alors…

- Alors quoi ?

- Je suis désolée mais je veux vraiment faire cette journée ici. Ecoute, j'ai aimé faire ce reportage la dernière fois et je voulais en savoir plus, pas forcément sur ce que tu fais toi mais aussi les autres dans les labos.

- Lacey, la science et toi… fit remarquer Megan.

- Je sais ça Maman mais la pratique est différente, c'est tellement mieux et je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça. conclu Lacey ne s'avouant pas vaincue pour autant.

- Ok, admettons que tu veuilles vraiment passer cette journée ici. Ton père est au courant ?

- Euh oui et il est d'accord.

- O…K.

Eh bien Megan avait espéré que Todd soit au moins en désaccord sur ce point cela lui aurait fait une parfaite excuse pour refuser à Lacey de passer cette foutue journée pédagogique au laboratoire médico-légal.

- Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas celle qui peut t'autoriser à rester ici. Poursuivit Megan, un espoir renaissant.

- Je sais, j'ai demandé à Kate, il y a quelques jours.

- Bien, étais-je la dernière personne à être au courant ? ironisa Megan. Et que t'as t'elle dit ?

- Qu'elle était d'accord si mes parents l'étaient aussi. Sourit Lacey sachant que sa mère ne s'opposerait plus à cette journée.

- Très bien, reste mais je ne pourrais pas être tout le temps avec toi.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave, je découvrirai d'autres choses comme ça.

Megan n'était pas des plus rassurée lorsque sa fille lui disait ça mais apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle reconnue que Lacey avait hérité de certaines de ses qualités mais malheureusement aussi de ses défauts.

- Megan ! Curtis venait de frapper légèrement contre la porte et d'entrer directement dans le bureau. Hey salut Lacey ! fit Curtis lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de cette dernière.

- Bonjour Curtis ! sourit Lacey

-Voici tes résultats. Curtis tendit le dossier à Megan qui l'ouvrit aussitôt pour consulter les résultats. Ça devrait te plaire. Continua Curtis en repartant déjà du bureau de Megan.

- Lace, il faut que j'y aille. Tu peux aller où tu veux mais pas à la morgue, compris ?

Lacey acquiesça alors que sa mère partait aussi vite que possible. Eh bien ses résultats étaient plutôt concluant voir même la première piste sérieuse qu'ils avaient sur cette affaire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire et pas des plus simples, en informer son patron… le Docteur Kate Murphy.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue attente, j'ai été en manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et mon mémoire de fin d'études m'a happé ces derniers mois mais maintenant je vais pouvoir me remettre sérieusement sur cette histoire.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Obstacles<strong>

Megan arriva au bureau de Kate plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Eh bien, elle n'avait pas vraiment rassemblé ses pensées et encore moins trouver une explication infaillible à fournir à Kate sur son dépassement de budget. Elle ralentie et souffla avant de pousser la porte, frapper n'étant pas dans ses habitudes. Aussitôt la porte franchie, Kate relava la tête au son des talons bien reconnaissables de son employée.

- Megan, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Kate. La venue de Megan dans son bureau n'étant jamais un très bon signe.

- Nous avons les causes de la mort. répondit Megan en tendant le dossier à Kate. Celle-ci l'ouvrit et le parcouru rapidement. Kate savait ce qui se trouvait dans ce dossier, les analyses confirmant juste ce qu'elle avait soupçonné depuis les similitudes avec une affaire précédente.

- Ingestion d'éthylène glycol constata Kate. Sûrement de l'antigel ce qui signifie que…

- Notre cher avocat a été empoisonné. coupa Megan le sourire en coin. Kate roula des yeux à l'expression plus que satisfaite sur le visage de Megan.

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver par qui ?

Kate savait que Megan avec déjà son idée ou tout du moins une hypothèse sur cette personne. Ces hypothèses pouvaient s'avérer parfois scabreuses et même insensées mais il n'en restait pas moins que Megan avait raison… la plupart du temps. Kate s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse part de son hypothèse mais elle vu Megan se tortiller sur place, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Le spectacle était plutôt amusant de son point de vue et Kate ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur son visage.

- Hmm…euh… commença Megan alors que Kate haussa les sourcils et son sourire s'agrandit. Merci… pour le dossier. poursuivit enfin Megan. Elle n'était jamais très à l'aise avec les remerciements ou les excuses.

- Etais-ce si difficile à dire ? sourit Kate. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir de taquiner Megan. Elles s'échangèrent un sourire avant que Kate rende le dossier à Megan.

- Vous auriez pu confirmer ses résultats avec une seule analyse. constat Kate. Megan avait cru un bref instant qu'elle y échapperait… eh bien il allait falloir trouver une explication des plus solides.

- L'analyse de potassium dans le sang n'est pas fiable à cent pour cent et vous le savez. La chromatographie était nécessaire pour confirmer ça. Se justifia Megan. Elle savait parfaitement que la chromatographie avait un coût très élevé pour le laboratoire mais au moins elle était maintenant certaine des causes de la mort.

- Avec l'autopsie, vous pouviez conclure aux causes de la mort avec la seule analyse de potassium. Kate leva la main lorsqu'elle vu Megan prête à se justifier à nouveau. Ecoutez Megan, j'ai un budget à tenir et vous venez d'exploser le vôtre avec une seule analyse. La prochaine fois contentez-vous d'une seule ou au moins venez m'en parler avant.

Megan acquiesça de la tête. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec Kate, elle comprenait son point de vue. Megan se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau. Finalement cela s'était plutôt bien passé.

- Megan ? interpella Kate. Eh bien apparemment Megan avait pensé trop vite. Elle se retourna vers Kate.

- Oui ?

- Si vous me faites encore dépasser mon budget, vous allez devoir organiser une collecte de fonds. Sourit Kate, mi-sérieuse.

- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant. Megan sourit puis repartit vers son bureau. Elle se dit que Kate pouvait parfois la surprendre alors qu'un sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres

Kate hocha la tête dès qu'elle fut partie. Megan voulait toujours avoir le dernier mot même si Kate ne s'en formalisait pas forcement, cela pouvait devenir un peu exaspérant à la longue. C'était tout le paradoxe de Megan Hunt, le meilleur médecin légiste qu'elle n'ait jamais connu mais une constante source de problèmes. Tout le personnel du laboratoire s'en était vite rendu compte et la plupart avait appris à apprécier Megan ou tout du moins son travail. Mais certains appréciaient Megan pour ce qu'elle était réellement. Kate avait quelques noms en tête. Peter bien évidemment, il avait été le premier à la comprendre, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Peter avait cette faculté de socialiser rapidement. Ethan vouait une véritable admiration à Megan ou en y repensant à toute autorité un tant soit peu intelligente et charismatique. Kate sourit à cette pensée, c'était toujours un spectacle de le voir se dandiner ou balbutier. Mais le plus surprenant venait de Curtis. Chacun avaient appris à apprécier l'autre même s'ils refuseraient de l'admettre. Ils étaient comme chien et chat. L'un exaspérant le plus l'autre mais avec un respect mutuel. Cela était devenu leur jeu favori.

Avec Kate, la relation avait été plus mouvementée et encore cela était un euphémisme. Cependant depuis quelques semaines, une certaine complicité, si on pouvait appeler ça comme cela, s'était instaurée et Kate était plus qu'heureuse de ce changement… Enfin Megan restait Megan, exaspérante et adorable… avait-elle précisé sexy également ? Kate s'était surprise à avoir ce genre de pensée à l'égard de Megan, son regard s'attardant parfois plus que nécessaire sur les courbes de cette dernière. Kate ne voulait pas aller dans cette voie, impensable pour commencer et bien trop risquée. Kate soupira, elle devait vraiment se remettre au travail.

[]

La salle de réunion était anormalement silencieuse pour le nombre de personnes présentes. Sam, Peter et Bud attendaient patiemment bien que Bud montrait certains signes d'énervement mais c'était en rien comparer à Megan qui tenait à peine sur sa chaise. Kate entra dans la salle, mettant ainsi fin au calvaire enduré par Megan, puis salua les Inspecteurs.

- De notre côté, on n'a pas grand-chose de nouveau. commença l'Inspecteur Morris. La vie de notre avocat se résumait à son travail pour ce qu'on a pu découvrir jusqu'à présent. Pas de famille, pas d'amis proches pour l'instant.

- Son cabinet nous met toujours des bâtons dans les roues pour accéder aux dossiers. J'ai regardé les quelques affaires rendues publiques, tous ses clients ont un alibi pour l'heure de la mort. expliqua Sam

- Bref nous n'avons rien. soupira Megan

- Eh bien on a déjà la cause du décès. ironisa Peter.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire concernant le cabinet d'avocat mais ça risque de prendre du temps si nous n'avons rien de mieux. intervint Kate.

- Vous avez appris autre chose sur sa femme? interrogea Megan.

- Non, aucun antécédent judiciaire. Pas de police d'assurance signée donc elle n'avait pas d'intérêt à ce que son mari décède.

- Sauf pour l'héritage. souligna Kate.

- A part les biens immobiliers, elle n'aura pas grand-chose. L'argent s'envolait aussi vite qu'il entrait apparemment, expliqua Sam. On épluche ses relevés bancaires, beaucoup de dépenses, voyages, shopping, que ce soit pour Monsieur ou Madame Standford, donc rien d'exceptionnel pour l'instant.

- Il y a forcément quelque chose. Un empoisonnement, ce n'est pas banal. C'est quelque chose qui se calcule, qui est préparé longtemps à l'avance. commença à s'emporter Megan.

- Justement, certaines preuves peuvent s'être effacées si l'empoissonnement remonte à quelques temps. répondit Peter.

- Il reste des traces même avec le temps. insista Megan

- Si c'est le cas, on les trouvera Megan.

Kate était intérieurement reconnaissante à Peter d'avoir répondu à Megan. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à tenir tête à Megan sans que cela vire à l'affrontement, elle devait déjà faire face à assez de préoccupations sans en ajouter une autre inutilement.

- Quand sera rendue publique la mort de Standford ? demanda Sam coupant ainsi le début de polémique.

- Ce soir, répondit Kate. Le Maire voulait une conférence de presse au plus vite avant que les médias s'emparent eux-mêmes de l'information. Kate venait de finir son discours avant la réunion et c'était aussi la cause de son retard. Une conférence de presse pour quoi ? Elle ne divulguerait pas une seule information sur l'affaire. Un simple communiqué aurait pu faire l'affaire mais apparemment Monsieur le Maire n'était pas de son avis.

Ayant fait le tour des questions, tous se levèrent pour se remettre au travail. Bud, Peter et Megan sortirent tandis que Sam attendait encore dans la salle avec Kate rangeant ses dernières affaires.

- Kate ?

- Hmm, répondit Kate en levant la tête.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sam. Elle et Kate étaient devenues très proches depuis le temps qu'elles travaillaient ensembles. Sam avait appris à décrypter le langage de Kate et inversement.

- Oui. soupira Kate, au sourcil levé de Sam elle abandonna. Juste fatiguée avec cette conférence de presse. Et en plus le Maire appelle sans arrêt pour savoir les avancées de l'affaire.

- Il le connaissait ?

- Oui enfin sans plus d'après ses dires. Sam acquiesça.

- Tu devrais te reposer une fois cette fichue conférence.

- Hmm

- Kate, avertit Sam.

- Quoi ? J'ai l'air si horrible que ça ?! sourit Kate

- Je ne vais même pas répondre à cette question, c'est tellement évident. rigola Sam.

- Hey ! se défendit Kate tout en giflant le bras de son amie.

- Outch ! Elles rirent toutes les deux et Kate se rendit compte qu'elle en avait bien besoin. C'était une pause agréable...eh bien ça l'était toujours quand Sam était là. Elles pouvaient être très différentes mais Kate ne s'était jamais mieux entendue avec une femme.

Kate et Sam sortirent du bureau pour retourner chacune de leur côté à leurs occupations qui étaient à l'heure actuelle, nombreuses.

[]

Kate déambulait dans les locaux sans réel but précis, c'était avant tout pour décompresser. Elle venait de sortir d'une réunion avec Curtis et leur supérieur hiérarchique ayant pour sujet le budget annuel. Ce qui donnait encore un mal de tête à Kate rien que de l'évoquer d'où sa soudaine avis de faire un tour. Elle adorait son métier mais la politique était ce qu'elle détestait le plus. Il n'y avait aucune once de vérité ou de franchise dans ce monde. Si vous n'étiez pas un requin vous ne faisiez pas de vieux os. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta une personne au détour d'un couloir.

- Lacey. salua Kate une fois identifié la personne.

- Kate ! sourit Lacey. Je suis désolée je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais.

- Et moi non plus, sourit Kate en retour. Que fais-tu ici ?

- C'est ma journée pédagogique, tu te souviens ?

- Oh oui, désolée. C'est un peu la bousculade en ce moment. Alors qu'as-tu fais ?

- Eh bien ce matin j'étais avec Curtis, c'était plutôt cool surtout les insectes. Et après avec Ethan au labo. Là c'était… euh un peu compliqué. fini Lacey après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots. Ethan pouvait être très sympathique mais dès qu'il se mettait à parler science, il ne s'arrêtait plus. Kate sourit en imaginant Lacey essayée de comprendre un seul mot de la bouche d'Ethan.

- Et qu'as-tu prévu maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir Maman parce que… eh bien parce que c'est Maman donc…

Kate avait parfaitement compris le dilemme de Lacey. Aller voir Megan se résumait à être dans son bureau et ne rien faire de bien amusant pour une adolescente.

- Viens Lacey, j'ai une idée.

Kate et Lacey se dirigèrent vers une salle où un ordinateur et divers objets étaient entreposés. C'est là que Kate avait passé des heures et nuits entières lors de ses débuts ici à reconstituer le visage d'une personne inconnue à travers les images de synthèse ou la modélisation en argile. Lacey aimait l'art, Kate espérait donc qu'elle éveillerait l'intérêt de la jeune fille et elle ne se trompa pas. Elles se mirent toutes les deux à modéliser un visage en argile et ne virent pas les heures passées. Une fois que Lacey eut compris le principe, Kate la laissa faire et n'intervint que lorsqu'on lui demandait. Kate pût ainsi décompresser et surtout ne pas penser à cette conférence de presse qu'elle redoutait comme toutes d'ailleurs. Kate entendit un mouvement venant de la porte. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Megan. Eh bien les ennuis allaient peut-être commencer plus tôt que prévus. Megan était très protectrice et n'avait jamais vraiment vu sa relation avec Lacey d'un bon œil.

- Megan

- Maman. Dit joyeusement Lacey levant juste la tête avant de se remettre à sa tâche. Megan était entrée dans la pièce et s'était appuyée contre une table à côté de Lacey.

- C'est… wow, vraiment bien. Admit Megan. Elle n'avait pas la fibre artistique alors voir Lacey aussi bien réussir dans ce domaine était toujours un étonnement pour Megan. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? demanda Megan.

- Euh quelques heures. Sourit Kate maladroitement après avoir regardé sa montre. Megan lui sourit tout en acquiesçant. Apparemment Megan ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir passé du temps avec Lacey. Finalement la journée n'allait peut-être pas se terminer si mal que Kate l'avait imaginée.

- Hey, touche pas Maman. Avertit Lacey après que sa mère ait tenté d'approcher sa main pour toucher l'argile.

- Je n'allais pas tout détruire hein. Se défendit Megan.

- Maman, on sait tous que tu n'as aucun talent artistique. Kate sourit à l'énoncé de ce fait. Megan pouvait avoir de nombreux talents mais l'art n'en faisait pas partie.

- Hey ! s'indigna Megan.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai. Dis-lui Kate.

- Eh bien, Lacey n'a pas tort sur ce point. Sourit Kate. Elle n'allait pas se priver de taquiner Megan avec l'appui de sa propre fille.

- Ah tu vois ! renchérit Lacey.

- Je vais vous laisser, intervint Kate. J'ai encore un tas de choses à faire.

- Oh déjà ?

- Oui Lacey, désolée mais tu peux rester ici si… Kate regarda Megan dans les yeux espérant qu'elle serait d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oui, on va rester jusqu'à ce que ton père vienne te chercher. Intervint Megan.

- Merci Kate, c'était vraiment super, j'ai passé un bon moment.

- Moi aussi. répondit sincèrement Kate. Amusez-vous bien. Bye Lace.

- Kate ! appela Megan alors qu'elle était déjà arrivé à la porte.

- Oui ? demanda Kate en se retournant pour faire face à Megan.

- Merci. Megan regarda Kate dans les yeux tout en souriant. Elle n'avait pas toujours apprécié que Lacey prenne Kate pour exemple mais son point de vue avait changé depuis quelque temps. Elle était donc contente que Lacey ait pu trouver quelque chose d'intéressant durant cette journée.

Kate sourit en inclinant la tête et partit en direction de son bureau où elle devait encore répéter son discours pour sa conférence de presse qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

[]

Kate se laissa choir dans sa chaise de bureau et regarda par la fenêtre où la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures. Sa journée était enfin finie. La conférence de presse avait duré plus longtemps que prévu mais le procureur s'était chargé de répondre aux journalistes, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Kate bien au contraire. Elle était épuisée et avait hâte de retourner chez elle pour quelques heures de repos… encore fallait-il qu'elle arrive à se lever et sortir de son bureau, ce qui était une épreuve en soi. Kate devait couver quelque chose. Elle n'était jamais si épuisée même après une journée si éprouvante. Elle porta sa main à son front pour le trouver plus chaud qu'à l'accoutumée. Eh bien ce n'était pas exceptionnel, sa tension avait battu des records durant les dernières heures… le stress avait toujours eu tendance à lui procurer des bouffée de chaleur… c'était un fait qui n'avait pas changé depuis son enfance… elle avait espéré que ce serait le cas mais en vain pour son plus grand malheur soupira Kate intérieurement.

Perdue dans ses pensées. Kate sursauta en entendant un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Kate fit pivoter son siège pour trouver Megan s'approchant de son bureau.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

- Non c'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. interrompit Kate

- Ça va ? Vous avez l'air horrible... enfin non pas horrible parce que vous êtes plutôt… Bafouilla Megan.

- Vous avez l'air fatigué. Se reprit Megan, qu'avait-elle ces derniers temps ? Elle n'était même plus capable de faire une phrase cohérente devant Kate lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de travail. Kate souriait au comportement de Megan, c'était toujours un spectacle de la voir bafouiller.

- Oui mais je suis contente que cette journée soit terminée. Lacey est repartit ? demanda Kate désireuse de changer de sujet.

- Oui, il y a deux heures déjà. Elle a apprécié sa journée ici et surtout le temps passé avec vous. Sourit Megan.

- Moi aussi. Kate lui rendit son sourire. Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

- C'est un compliment ? ironisa Megan.

- Vous n'avez même pas à demander, bien sûr que ç'en est un. Répondit Kate sincèrement. Bon elle se laissait peut-être aller là. La fatigue n'avait pas du bon sur elle, bientôt elle lui ferait des éloges ou pire encore parlerait de sentiments. Quand avait-elle passé d'attirance à sentiment envers Megan ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose parce que là ce n'était pas un trou entre les deux mais un véritable gouffre de passer de l'un à l'autre. Kate secoua la tête histoire de se remettre les idées en place, ce qui n'échappa pas à Megan.

- Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer un peu, il est déjà tard.

- Oui, je sais. Vous aussi.

- C'est bien ce que je compte faire. Sourit Megan. Bonne soirée Kate. Continua-t-elle doucement, en se retournant pour partir.

- Bonne soirée Megan. Murmura Kate.

Une fois Megan partit, elle prit son courage et se leva. Kate réunit ses affaires et sortit de son bureau en soupirant, une autre longue journée l'attendait demain.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et à celles qui laissent des commentaires, c'est motivant et toujours agréable ;)

Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Découvertes<strong>

Le jour venait à peine de se lever sur Philadelphie et Megan faisait déjà les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle cherchait désespérément une réponse au tout du moins un début de réponse à cette affaire qui n'avançait pas. Cet homme n'avait apparemment pas d'ennemis susceptibles de vouloir sa mort mais tous les avocats avaient leurs petits secrets, elle était bien placée pour le savoir, pensa Megan. Mais voilà aucuns nouveaux faits n'avaient été découverts depuis hier. Sam et Bud ne s'étaient pas manifestés, Peter en était au même stade et Megan n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kate pour l'accès aux dossiers du cabinet. D'ailleurs où était Kate? En arrivant ce matin, Megan l'avait aperçu dans un laboratoire mais depuis... rien...Elle n'était pas dans son bureau, Megan en était sûre puisqu'elle avait une vue directe sur le bureau de sa patronne à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si elle avait eu une réunion quelconque, Megan aurait été avertie soit directement ou soit par Curtis qui ne manquait pas de lui dire. Mais là...rien. Pourquoi Megan avait tout d'un coup un sentiment d'inquiétude? Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kate était absente sans avertissement. Et depuis quand surveillait-elle les moindres gestes de sa supérieure? s'interrogea Megan. Eh bien, il y avait une explication mais Megan se refusait à le formuler à voix haute ou même simplement à y penser. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Kate, se focaliser sur l'affaire était le mieux. Toutefois sa volonté n'était pas très forte... oui elle y mettait de la mauvaise volonté pour tout dire... mais pratiquement tout renvoyait à Kate...et en premier son travail… Megan soupira, elle était complètement et incontestablement foutue.

- Megan ?

- Peter ! Megan étant plongée dans ses pensées ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans son bureau. Du nouveau ? questionna Megan.

- Pas pour l'instant. Bud et Sam réexaminent les dossiers mais ils n'ont rien trouvé encore.

- Bon sang, il y a forcément quelque chose ! Un avocat n'est jamais tout blanc ! Tu ne peux pas défendre ce genre de clients et… et être quoi ?! Un ange ! s'emporta Megan qui détestait plus que tout ne pas avancer sur une affaire.

- Megan, ils trouveront. Laisse leur juste un peu de temps.

Megan ne répondit mais prit ses affaires et se précipita vers la sortie en faisant signe à Peter de la suivre.

- Euh Megan ? Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Cabinet Parker & Standford. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

- T'es pas sérieuse ? Au regard que lui lança Megan, il poursuivit. Ok, tu l'es ! Mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Parce que tu en as une meilleure peut-être ? Elle appréciait Peter mais son esprit de conscience beaucoup moins.

- Non. Bud et Sam ne vont pas apprécier. Continua-t-il, essayant de dissuader Megan même s'il était certain que ses efforts seraient vains.

- Sauf si on trouve quelque chose. Sourit Megan sûre d'elle.

- Kate non plus.

- Eh bien tant pis ! répondit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur. Peter la suivit, au moins il assurerait leurs arrières et pourrait peut-être contrôler la situation si celle-ci venait à déraper. Ce qui était fort à parier, pensa Peter.

[]

Megan sortit rageusement des bureaux du cabinet Parker & Standford. Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans ces satanés locaux qui respiraient l'hypocrisie et l'arrogance. Elle n'avait rien obtenu de M. Parker à croire que la mort de son associé et de son ami, d'après ses dires, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Megan bouillonnait intérieurement, cela ne leur coûtait rien de divulguer des informations sur des dossiers potentiellement intéressants pour la police. Mais non, il fallait à tout prix protéger et satisfaire les clients richement célèbres. D'ailleurs rien qu'en entrant dans les bureaux, tout était mis en œuvre pour les amadouer et les combler à travers du mobiliers flambant neuf hors de prix ou encore des tableaux d'art disposés un peu partout.

Megan sortit de l'ascenseur et aperçut Peter en grande conversation avec la réceptionniste du cabinet. Eh bien il avait peut-être eu plus de chance que Megan parce que dire que l'entretien s'était bien passé et qu'elle avait appris quelque chose était aux antipodes de la vérité. Ah si elle avait découvert qu'elle pouvait sortir un nombre considérable de noms d'oiseaux dans un temps très court. Mais ça, il fallait mieux le garder pour soi, pensa Megan.

Peter mit fin à sa discussion quand il vit Megan arrivée et lui embouta le pas aussitôt sortit du cabinet Parker & Standford.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Peter, même s'il était certain de connaître la réponse au vu du froncement de sourcils de Megan.

- Je déteste les avocats. dit Megan pour toute réponse en montant dans la voiture.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça. Ironisa Peter

- Regarde le résultat. marmonna Megan, espérant que Peter n'ait pas entièrement entendu. Tu as appris quelque chose de la réceptionniste ? Outre le fait qu'elle ait un remarquable décolleté.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rire, ceci était typique du comportement de Megan.

- Eh bien oui, figure-toi. La discussion fut très fructueuse. Répondit Peter, un sourire en coin. C'était si tentant de faire patienter Megan lorsqu'elle était irritée.

- Alors ?! s'impatienta Megan.

- Alors, notre cher avocat collectionnait les conquêtes. D'après la réceptionniste, pratiquement tout le personnel était au courant de son infidélité. J'ai obtenu quelques noms et la plupart travaillent ou ont travaillé au cabinet.

- Quelle surprise ! ironisa Megan, les relations au travail étaient le plus facile à cacher à une épouse.

- Allons voir Bud et Sam, leur liste de suspects vient de s'allonger, sourit triomphalement Megan. Elle avait finalement raison, les causes de cet empoisonnement étaient bien d'origine personnelle. Au moins, Megan n'aurait pas à subir les foudres de Bud pour avoir débarqué au cabinet d'avocats… peut-être juste une petite remontrance rectifia mentalement Megan, quant à Kate, cela allait être une autre histoire…

[]

Curtis écoutait attentivement la conversation téléphonique de son patron et apparemment celle-ci ne se déroulait pas dans les meilleures conditions. Kate et Curtis s'étaient réunis dans le bureau de cette dernière pour faire le point sur les affaires en cours et le budget de fin d'année. Mais ils avaient été interrompus par ce coup de téléphone et à voir la tête de Kate, il était certain que son interlocuteur n'était pas des plus commodes. Il n'attendit pas longtemps puisque la conversation prit fin, eh bien se fut rapide pensa Curtis. Kate raccrocha en poussant un profond soupir.

- Megan ? demanda Curtis, plus comme une affirmation qu'une réelle question. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour déclencher ce comportement chez sa patronne.

- Oui, Megan. Soupira à nouveau Kate comme si ce simple prénom pouvait tout expliquer.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? Hmm ? demanda Curtis.

- C'était Maître Parker, il s'est plaint du comportement intolérable et odieux de mon employée, pour reprendre ses propres mots. Répondit Kate en roulant des yeux. Apparemment Megan a débarqué au cabinet ce matin, je te laisse deviner la suite. Soupira Kate. Elle avait tendance à avoir cette réaction quand il s'agissait des actions plus ou moins légales de Megan.

- Hmm, Megan n'avait pas frappé depuis longtemps, fallait s'y attendre ! sourit Curtis.

- Curtis, est-ce que tu pourrais….

- Huh non non, interrompit Curtis sachant pertinemment ce qu'allait lui demander Kate. Cette femme ne m'écoute pas, Kate !

- Qui écoute-t-elle de toute façon ? demanda Kate de façon désabusée.

- Toi ! répondit Curtis alors que Kate haussait les sourcils. Elle n'était certainement pas d'accord avec ce qu'énonçait Curtis. Voyant sa réaction, il poursuivit. Tu es la seule personne qui arrive à la gérer un minimum. Eh bien, peut-être qu'elle ne t'écoute pas toujours mais tu arrives à lui faire entendre raison. C'est bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, Kate !

- Je…

Kate n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentie. Curtis vit le visage de Kate se décomposée au fil de la conversation. Eh bien cela n'augurait rien de bon… enfin surtout pour une personne en particulier parce qu'il était à peu près sûr que cela concernait Megan. Ces quelques doutes se sont vites évanouis quand il remarqua la colère apparaître sur le visage de sa supérieure au moment où elle raccrochait. Curtis n'était pas quelqu'un à avoir peur d'une autre personne surtout professionnellement mais là, voir Kate si… si… bouillonnante de colère, il eut soudain pitié pour Megan parce que c'est bien elle qui allait devoir faire face. Malgré que ce soit Megan Hunt, elle allait passer un sacré moment, pensa Curtis.

Kate se leva aussitôt la fin de sa conversation téléphonique, les mains posées sur son bureau. Après avoir tiré sur sa veste pour la remettre en place, elle se dirigea vers le couloir.

- Je vais la… dit rageusement Kate en regardant Curtis, tout en serrant ses poings.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour cacher le corps, humm ! ironisa Curtis alors que Kate sortait du bureau. D'habitude, il arrivait à décrocher un sourire de Kate mais là elle ne se retourna pas, il eut même un doute sur le fait qu'elle l'ait entendu.

Kate se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers le bureau de Megan. Sur son passage, elle n'aperçut pas les regards plutôt surpris de ses employés, ni Ethan qui dut faire une embardée pour éviter sa patronne. Il était rare de voir le Dr Kate Murphy ressembler à un ouragan, et encore cela était un euphémisme, ça relevait plus du comportement du Dr Megan Hunt.

Kate entra sans annoncer sa présence dans le bureau où Megan était en train de lire attentivement un dossier. Elle leva aussitôt la tête au son, plus distinct que d'habitude, des talons de sa supérieure. Elle rencontra les yeux de Kate, d'un bleu électrisant. Un frisson couru le long de la colonne vertébrale de Megan, elle n'avait encore jamais vu Kate aussi en colère. Si la situation avait été tout autre, elle aurait apprécié l'énergie qui se dégageait de sa patronne lorsqu'elle avait ce regard…oh et pas que l'énergie…bon sang, elle était sacrément sexy ! Megan reprit vite ses esprits quand elle se rappela que cette colère, aussi séduisante soit elle, était dirigée contre elle ! Megan avala sa salive et se tint droite sur sa chaise, autant affronter ça avec un peu dignité, non ?

- Kate, que p… Megan n'eut pas le loisir de continuer que Kate l'interrompit brutalement.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous alliez voir cet avocat ?! Vous n'aviez aucune raison d'y aller. Pas de nouvelles informations, pas d'indices, rien, absolument rien! Mais non, il a fallu que vous débouliez dans le bureau de Parker ! L'accusant de je ne sais quoi ! Vous vous moquez complètement des conséquences ! Pour les autres et pour ce labo ! Ce n'est pas vous qui recevez un appel de cet avocat qui apparemment a de sérieuses relations. Ce n'est pas vous qui vous faites passer un savon par le Maire, s'indignant encore une fois de votre comportement incorrect ! Mais c'est vous qui mettez à chaque fois en péril la réputation de ce labo. Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous ! Bon sang Megan, grandissez un peu !

Kate avait débité sa diatribe d'une seule traite sans que Megan ne puisse placer un mot. Kate partait déjà du bureau de Megan sans attendre une explication, elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et n'avait aucunement besoin d'entendre la piètre explication que Megan allait lui fournir. Alors que Kate était maintenant hors de vue, Megan était restée figée avec de grands yeux incrédules. Elle avait déjà eu des remontrances mais c'était en rien comparable à ça ! Et en plus tout le personnel était au courant parce qu'il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre. Megan n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre, elle n'avait même pas pu placer un seul mot. D'habitude, il y avait un minimum de discussion mais là rien ! Elle s'était sentie comme un enfant de quatre ans devant ses parents ! Megan se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Qu'avait-elle encore fait ?! Sa relation avec Kate allait mieux, même beaucoup mieux et voilà que d'un simple entêtement elle avait peut-être tout gâché. Megan se renversa dans son fauteuil et aperçut qu'un certain nombre de personne la regardait encore, génial pensa Megan. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement appréciée… eh bien maintenant sa cote de popularité allait virer au négatif, pensa ironiquement Megan. Un autre problème allait sûrement arriver lorsqu'elle vu Peter entrer dans son bureau.

- Quoi ? demanda Megan quand elle aperçut le sourire que tentait de dissimuler Peter.

- Eh bien, difficile de ne pas avoir entendu.

- Et ? le pressa Megan. Elle n'avait pas écouté ses avertissements avant d'y aller mais elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lui rappelle.

- Et c'était à prévoir.

- Mais pas… pas ça…pas comme ça ! bafouilla Megan qui apparemment avait du mal à se remettre de cet épisode et pourtant elle y était habituée.

- Ecoute Megan, soupira Peter. Tu ne peux pas faire ce que bon te semble sans qu'il y ait un minimum de conséquences. Kate a déjà cette affaire à gérer au niveau des médias et surtout du Maire alors aller chez Parker…

Peter laissa sa phrase en suspend en haussa les sourcils. Il essayait de ne pas prendre position entre Kate ou Megan mais là il devait bien avouer que Megan avait largement dépassé les limites.

- Ça n'explique pas forcement ça ! Megan n'arrivait même pas à nommer le sermon que venait de lui faire Kate. Peter secoua la tête en esquissant un sourire, ce genre de réaction était typique de Megan.

- Eh bien ça peut, si tu ajoutes le comportement de Kate ces derniers jours. Megan fronça les sourcils à ce commentaire. Elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal chez sa patronne, peut-être un peu plus fatiguée qu'habituellement mais cela pouvait s'expliquer par cette nouvelle affaire.

- Megan, pour un médecin tu n'es vraiment pas observatrice. Conclut Peter en secouant la tête avant de laisser Megan seule avec ses réflexions.

Megan était perplexe… elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention aux personnes autour d'elle mais à propos de Kate, elle aurait remarqué si quelque chose n'allait pas, non ?! Bon elle l'avait trouvé fatiguée et stressée, rien d'anormal jusque-là. Cela arrivait de temps en temps sur ce genre d'affaire délicate. Donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas décelé ? Megan se fustigea intérieurement, pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus sociable et attentive par moment ?! Megan se leva et prit son trench afin de prendre l'air, il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte pour se remettre de tout ça où le personnel allait assister à un nouvel esclandre. Alors que Megan sortait de son bureau, Ethan alla à sa rencontre mais au regard noir que lui lança Megan, il préféra rebrousser chemin pour son propre bien.

- Le Docteur Hunt n'a pas l'air bien. énonça Ethan alors qu'il revenait auprès de Curtis. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Megan avait le don d'énerver toutes les personnes même celles qui avaient un self contrôle extraordinaire, ce qui était le cas de Kate Murphy. Alors, il ne l'avouerait sûrement jamais devant quiconque mais son soutien n'allait qu'à une seule personne, Kate, même s'il appréciait grandement Megan mais là n'était pas la question.

- Le Dr Murphy y est peut-être allée un peu fort. continua Ethan espérant que Curtis finisse par dire ce qu'il savait à propos du malentendu entre Kate et Megan et bien entendu qu'il prenne position. C'était principalement ce qu'attendait Ethan.

- Je le dis encore, je connais les Telenovelas ! Je ne veux pas être au milieu de leurs histoires. Toujours une fin tragique et sans aucun survivant, hum ! Finit par lâcher Curtis.

[]

Megan était revenue à son bureau depuis déjà quelques heures et la nuit était tombée sur Philadelphie. Elle aurait dû être chez elle mais Megan n'arrivait pas à rentrer. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien qu'elle pouvait faire. L'enquête concernant le meurtre de James Standford était aux mains de Sam et Bud qui vérifiaient les alibis des nombreuses maîtresses découvertes plus tôt. Donc, Megan était assise à son bureau sans raison particulière… ou plutôt si… elle n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'altercation avec Kate et surtout aux mots de Peter. Impossible de les faire sortir de sa tête ! Elle n'était pas du genre à se focaliser sur les reproches qu'on lui faisait mais aujourd'hui était l'excep…

Megan interrompit brutalement le fils de ses pensées quand elle entendit quelque chose. C'était quoi ce bruit ? Quelqu'un qui court ? Avec des talons ? Megan croyait être la seule dans le bâtiment vu l'heure tardive mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Eh bien, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne à sa connaissance. Megan tendit l'oreille pour savoir où la dite personne se dirigeait, c'était quoi ? La porte de la salle de repos ? Celle des toilettes ? Megan fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas normal. Kate ne courrait pas sans raison vers l'un de ces deux lieux ! Megan décida de tirer cela au clair et sortit de son bureau en direction des bruits, beaucoup moins distincts maintenant. Elle essaya la salle de repos mais il n'y avait personne en vue. Megan poursuivit son exploration et s'arrêta juste devant la porte des toilettes. Elle écouta attentivement et entendit quelques sons étouffés. Megan ne savait pas quoi faire, un fait rare en soi ! Devait-elle entrer et… et quoi ? Parce qu'après ce qui venant de se passer avec Kate, elle doutait qu'elle soit la bienvenue de l'autre côté de la porte. Megan prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte, au diable les ressentiments ! pensa t-elle. Au moment où Megan entra, Kate sortait d'un cabinet de toilettes en s'essuyant la bouche. Cette dernière fut surprise et s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers les lavabos. Megan était restée près de l'entrée ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ou dire.

- Kate ? commença t-elle. Est-ce que ça va ?

Kate la regarda du coup de l'œil alors qu'elle se séchait les mains. Megan grimaça à ce regard…oui très perspicace comme entrée en matière, pensa sarcastiquement Megan.

- Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous. suggéra Megan en m'étant les formes. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

- Megan… soupira Kate. Elle n'avait pas envie de compagnie et encore moins envie de se battre avec sa subordonnée.

- En l'occurrence vous n'êtes pas bien, vous tenez à peine debout. Alors pourquoi rester ici ?! insista Megan. Eh bien Peter avait raison, il n'y avait pas que la fatigue ou le stress chez Kate. Cette dernière sortit et Megan lui emboita le pas, ne voulant pas la laisser seule.

- Prenez vos affaires je vous ramène. continua d'insister Megan alors qu'elles étaient arrivées dans le bureau de Kate.

- Je peux encore rentrer ch…

- Kate… soupira Megan. Je ne vous écouterais pas pour une fois, alors ne discutez pas.

- Comme si vous m'écoutiez de toute façon. marmonna Kate. Megan préféra ignorer cette remarque, ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une nouvelle confrontation.

- Je sais que vous pouvez le faire vous-même mais je préfère le faire… je serais rassurée…C'est ce que les amis sont censés faire, non ?!

Megan avait débité cette dernière phrase très rapidement et Kate dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Elle regarda Megan dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris… ah oui, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait entendu au regard gêné que lui lança Megan. Kate se résigna et hocha la tête en direction de Megan. Cette dernière partit vite prendre ses affaires pour retrouver Kate avant que celle-ci ne puisse changer d'avis.

[]

Le trajet en voiture avait été silencieux, trop silencieux au goût de Megan enfin surtout pour ses propres nerfs. Kate n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ, résignée et trop épuisée pour engager une conversation. D'ailleurs, Kate doutait que la conversation soit des plus cordiales, en se remémorant les invectives qu'elle avait faites à Megan plus tôt. Elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Kate qui descendit de voiture aussitôt le contact coupé. Megan partit à sa suite après un moment de réflexion. Elle n'était pas sûre de la conduite à adopter… elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant… les relations amicales ce n'étaient pas son fort… alors prendre soin d'une amie… Megan laissa sa pensée en suspension et jeta un coup d'œil à Kate. Megan l'étudia un moment. Kate avait les yeux fermés, sa tête reposant contre le mur de l'ascenseur. Ses joues étaient rouge et un gémissement profond passa la barrière de ses lèvres, si la situation avait été tout autre Megan aurait grandement apprécié cette vue. Alors qu'elles sortaient de l'ascenseur, Megan fit un rapide tour des symptômes de sa patronne en essayant de se rappeler de ces derniers jours… fatigue, nausées, toux et sûrement fièvre. Eh bien il n'y avait pas à chercher longtemps pour établir le diagnostic ! Megan se fustigea intérieurement, comment avait-elle pu manquer ça ? Sa sociabilité était vraiment désespérante constata-t-elle.

Megan entra à la suite de Kate dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Elle n'était encore jamais venue à l'intérieur. Elle avait déposé Kate quelques fois mais n'avait jamais monté dans son immeuble.

- Faites comme chez vous. Je vais me changer. Précisa Kate alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans sa chambre.

Megan prit dans son environnement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle aurait imaginé venant de sa supérieure. Le salon moderne dans les tons noir et blanc était agréablement décoré. Un style épuré mais dans le bon sens du terme, correspondant bien à Kate. Megan se rapprocha de la grande baie vitrée. A cette hauteur, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville de Philadelphie. C'était apaisant de voir cette ville si bouillonnante le jour, devenir si calme la nuit. Megan se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit Kate ouvrir sa porte. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un tee-shirt à manche longue, même dans cette tenue Megan la trouvait ravissante. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Kate alors que celle-ci s'asseyait sur son lit. Megan s'approcha de Kate en fronçant les sourcils à la vue de sa pâleur. Elle tendit la main pour toucher son front et poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement quand elle n'obtenu aucune résistance.

- Vous avez de la fièvre. Est-ce que vous ave…

- Salle de bain.

Megan partit en direction de la pièce pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant Kate mi allongée sous les draps.

- Tenez. Kate pris le verre d'eau et les deux cachets des mains tendues de Megan et les avala.

- Merci. Dit doucement Kate alors qu'elle reposait le verre sur sa table de nuit.

- Kate… je suis désolée pour ce matin. commença Megan.

- Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Kate énonça ce fait si abruptement que Megan écarquilla les yeux. Eh bien elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas entièrement désolée mais comment Kate avait pu le savoir ? Cette femme avait le don de l'étonner encore.

- Non… si… enfin non, je ne suis pas désolée d'y avoir été mais je suis désolée que ça soit vous qui ayez dû en subir les conséquences.

- Vous en avez subi les conséquences aussi… Tout le personnel a dû m'entendre. Kate grimaça, elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort cette fois-ci. Ils vont encore plus m'apprécier. Poursuivit Kate ironiquement.

- Ils vont plutôt m'en vouloir de vous avoir mise dans cet état là… encore une fois. Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, ils ne m'aiment déjà pas. Répondit Megan en haussant les épaules le sourire en coin. Tout le monde vous apprécie Kate, n'en doutez pas. Continua-t-elle doucement.

Kate esquissa un sourire, c'était toujours agréable de l'entendre même si ce n'était pas l'entière vérité. Un silence reposant prit place et Kate commença à fermer les yeux. Elle avait résisté jusqu'ici mais là elle ne tenait plus.

- Vous devriez vous reposer maintenant. Je vais juste être à côté… Megan s'interrompit brutalement quand Kate rouvrit les yeux. Enfin si vous le voulez…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça, vous savez. Marmonna Kate à moitié endormie.

- Je sais mais j'aimerais rester… si vous m'autorisez à utiliser votre canapé. Sourit Megan, essayant d'alléger ces propos. Kate acquiesça de la tête, n'ayant pas la force de dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

- Bonne nuit Kate.

- 'Nuit Megan.

Megan fit quelques pas en arrière et éteignit la lumière. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda le sommeil paisible de Kate. Il y a avait un fort contraste entre la Kate qu'elle voyait là et celle qu'elle était habituée à côtoyer tous les jours. Elle paraissait si fragile et vulnérable dans ce grand lit. Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendit Kate gémir. Megan tendit l'oreille alors que Kate marmonnait dans son sommeil. Les sourcils de Megan se haussèrent de surprise quand elle discerna les mots prononcés par Kate. Soit son esprit lui jouait des tours, soit elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Megan secoua la tête tout en faisant demi-tour et rejoignit le salon. Elle avait assez envahie la vie privée et l'intimité de sa supérieure pour aujourd'hui… Megan se laissa tomber dans le canapé, la journée avait été longue et la nuit s'annonçait plus que courte. Megan se mit à l'aise et s'allongea, espérant dormir quelques heures. Elle repensa à la phrase prononcée par Kate… _Megan, je suis désolée_… Megan fronça les sourcils… en quoi était-elle désolée ? Elle ne comprenait pas. C'est sur ces dernières pensées que Megan s'endormit, épuisée par cette journée mouvementée.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ?! ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, encore désolée pour cette longue attente entre les mises à jour.

Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette fic et qui laissent des reviews, j'apprécie beaucoup ;)

Pour Ju: Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise :) ça prend juste un peu plus de temps que je ne l'avais prévu mais ne t'en fais pas, l'histoire sera complète ;)

Bonne lecture, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Clarté<strong>

Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient par la porte de la chambre et venaient caresser le visage encore endormie de Kate. Mais cela ne durera guère longtemps, commençant à bouger, Kate finit par ouvrir les yeux, bien que papillonnant légèrement. Elle se sentait groggy, en sueur et fatiguée comme jamais. Kate s'étira mais s'immobilisa dans son mouvement quand elle prit conscience de son environnement… la clarté dans sa chambre était bien plus présente que d'habitude. Elle se pencha vers sa porte ouverte et nota le soleil déjà bien levé. Très bien… soit le soleil avait soudainement changé de hauteur aux petites heures… soit il était bien plus tard et son réveil n'avait pas fait son travail. La première solution étant plus qu'improbable, Kate opta pour la seconde solution et se retourna rapidement vers sa table de nuit. Elle ouvrir grand les yeux quand elle lût l'heure… 11h30… comment avait-elle pu dormir tout ce temps ?! Et pourquoi son réveil n'avait pas sonné ?! Elle envoya aussitôt les draps sur le côté, prête à s'habiller et à aller travailler mais se ravisa vite quand elle sentit sa tête tournée et ses jambes chancelantes lorsqu'elle voulut se lever. Kate retomba sur les draps en soupirant. Elle fronça les yeux quand elle aperçut une feuille de papier posée en évidence à côté de son réveil. Eh bien, elle allait peut être avoir un début d'explication. Kate se releva et attrapa la feuille, en la dépliant elle reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Megan.

_Kate,_

_Comme vous devez vous en douter, oui c'est bien moi qui ai désactivé l'alarme de votre réveil. _

_Avant de m'en vouloir ou pire, d'avoir des envies meurtrières, s'il vous plait, lisez jusqu'au bout et rappelez-vous, on ne tire pas sur une de ses employées et surtout sur son médecin._

_Vous trouverez, si ce n'est déjà fait, les médicaments dont vous avez besoin à côté de votre lit.  
><em>

_Café et petit déjeuner prêts à la cuisine, si vous avez faim._

_Soignez-vous et surtout reposez-vous, ordres du médecin !_

_Megan_

_P.S. Je vous promets de ne pas faire sombrer votre navire en votre absence._

Au fil de sa lecture, les lèvres de Kate se relevèrent en un sourire. Cette lettre ressemblait tellement à Megan et en même temps Kate découvrait un autre côté de sa subordonnée qu'elle ne connaissait pas… celui plus attentionné… plus doux. Kate retomba sur son lit en soupirant. Elle aimait prendre des vacances, du repos, ne rien faire pendant des jours et ça, beaucoup l'ignoraient. Mais elle détestait ne pas être en contrôle. Et aujourd'hui c'était exactement cela, elle ne l'avait pas prévu… elle subissait… impuissante. Kate porta la main à son front, encore brûlant, quand son mal de tête refit son apparition. Il n'était pas bon de réfléchir si profondément au réveil et surtout en ayant la grippe. Kate s'assit au bord du lit et vit les médicaments dont Megan lui avait parlé. Elle haussa les sourcils au vu du nombre de boîtes pour chaque médicament. Bon sang, elle n'avait que la grippe ! Là, elle en avait pour tout un bataillon pensa ironiquement Kate. Elle prit les quelques médicaments nécessaires et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il allait bien falloir qu'elle mange un peu même si l'envie n'était pas vraiment là. Sur la table, était disposé un verre de jus d'orange, des bagels, muffins et un mug attendait d'être rempli de café, breuvage sacré pour Kate en temps normal. Mais rien que d'y penser, un haut le cœur vint la prendre et Kate fit la grimace. Eh bien, aujourd'hui serait assurément une journée sans café ! Après avoir bu son jus d'orange, Kate mangea quelques bouchées d'un muffin tout en rêvassant. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle, de compter pour une personne… eh bien, pas pour n'importe qu'elle personne rectifia Kate, pour Megan… son amie ? Hmm même dans ses pensées, cela sonnait faux ou tout du moins inexact. Kate secoua la tête afin de chasser Megan de ses pensées… mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée… son mal de tête n'avait pas encore disparu… à croire que sa tête avait été prise pour un punching-ball pendant la nuit ou un orchestre y avait élu domicile ! Kate soupira, la journée allait être longue. Elle débarrassa la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un bon bain lui ferait peut-être du bien.

[]

Kate sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux légèrement mouillés et vêtue d'un pantalon de sport bleu marine et d'un tee-shirt bleu pâle à manche longue. Elle dut reconnaître que ce n'était pas la tenue la plus glamour de son dressing mais c'était la plus confortable. C'est exactement ce qu'elle aimait quand elle était seule chez elle pour une journée cocooning et c'est ce qui s'annonçait vu son état. Kate s'assit sur le canapé et alluma la télévision sur la chaine d'informations par automatisme. Elle avait résisté toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi constat Kate en regardant l'horloge, à appeler Megan ou Curtis pour savoir comment se passait la situation au laboratoire. Mais là, l'envie devenait trop grande et elle avait plus que patienté. Elle prit son téléphone portable et tapa un message rapide en direction de la personne qui l'avait assignée à sa résidence.

_Le navire est toujours à flots ?_

Le pouce de Kate resta un moment stationnaire sur « envoyer » avant de se décider finalement à appuyer. Elle garda son téléphone portable en main au cas où Megan répondrait sous peu. Kate n'eut pas à attendre longtemps lorsque le son alertant d'un nouveau message se fit entendre. C'était bon signe pensa Kate, il ne devait pas y avoir une activité dense pour que Megan réponde aussi rapidement.

_Promesse tenue. Comment allez-vous ?_

Kate répondit aussitôt et la conversation s'engagea par messages interposés.

_Bien… enfin mieux en tout cas. Merci pour tout._

_De rien. C'est ce que font les amies, n'est-ce pas ?_

A ce message Kate haussa les sourcils, ce mot avait tendance à revenir souvent ces temps-ci mais sonnait à chaque fois de la même façon à ses oreilles… faux.

_Je croyais que vous étiez mon médecin ? :)_

_Eh bien, je peux être polyvalente ;) _

Cela fit rire Kate, peu de personne avait la rhétorique face à elle mais Megan était une de ces personnes. C'était rafraichissant et agréable la plupart du temps.

_Je n'en doute pas. Comment ça se passe au labo ?_

_Hmm… une vraie dictature !_

_Lol vous égarerez, Curtis fait du bon boulot._

_Mais il n'est pas vous._

Kate lut plusieurs fois le message, indécise sur la conduite à tenir mais choisit finalement de pousser un peu plus loin la joute verbale.

_Vous manquerais-je déjà ?!_

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point…_

Kate avala difficilement la boule qui c'était formée dans sa gorge à la lecture de cette phrase. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de franchise et de sincérité de la part de Megan quand il s'agissait d'elles, de leur relation. Kate préféra revenir sur un terrain plus familier.

_Où en est l'affaire Standford ?_

_Sam et Bud ont interrogé quelques maitresses mais sont hors de cause, ils continuent…_

_Et vous pensez qu'ils ne trouveront rien de ce côté, je me trompe ? Quelle est votre intuition ?_

_Comment ?_

_Je vous connais assez Megan. Alors ?_

Kate dut attendre quelques minutes avant de recevoir une réponse.

_Eh bien, il avait des relations extra-conjugales mais aucune n'était sérieuse pour ce que l'on sait. Donc pas de raison poussant au meurtre. Et sa femme prêtant ne rien savoir de ce que faisait son mari en dehors de la maison…_

_Vous pensez qu'elle ment ?_

_Peut-être. Difficile d'ignorer que son mari n'était jamais à la maison et l'infidélité ne se cache pas indéfiniment._

_Ne dit-on pas « l'amour rend aveugle »._

_Mais il ne rend pas stupide !_

Kate sourit. C'était tellement… tellement Megan.

_Je reconnais bien là votre côté romantique :)_

_Hey ! Je suis romantique ;)_

_Bien entendu !_

_Serait-ce de l'ironie Dr Murphy ?!_

_J'attends juste une preuve de ce côté si bien caché chez vous Dr Hunt ;)_

_Vous l'aurez ;) _

Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop… il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de flirter avec sa collège parce que c'est bien ce qu'elles faisaient, non ?! Kate décida à nouveau de revenir au sujet principal.

_Donc, l'épouse ?_

_Eh bien Bud doit lui rendre visite plus tard dans la journée._

_Ok, tenez-moi au courant._

_Ne le fais-je pas toujours ? ;) _

A ce dernier message, Kate roula des yeux en souriant. Leurs conversations avaient bien changé depuis les débuts de leur rencontre. Certes, il y avait eu des tensions les mois précédents mais depuis leurs échanges étaient amicaux… eh bien… plus qu'amicaux pour être honnête. En deux mois, elles étaient passées de rapports froids même glaciaux à des rapports plus chaleureux voire électrisants par moment. Rien que d'y penser, Kate en eut d'agréables frissons le long du corps. Elles flirtaient tout simplement ! Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier leurs échanges. Kate n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dans le flirte avec une autre personne qui n'était pas proche d'elle. Elle utilisait parfois son charme lors de réunions politiques mais cela faisait partie de ce monde, si hypocrite soit-il. Cependant, Megan était une personne atypique et amenait à avoir un comportement lui aussi atypique. Voilà comment Kate se retrouvait à flirter avec une collègue ou plutôt une subordonnée, si elle voulait vraiment être précise. Durant ces derniers jours, elle s'était surprise à regarder Megan plus longuement et distinctement. Oh, elle avait toujours apprécié les tenues portées par Megan mais là ce n'était pas seulement les vêtements qu'elle regardait ! Ce n'était pas simplement d'un point de vue physique. Elle avait des sentiments profonds pour Megan qui allaient bien au-delà de l'amitié. Elle aimait son impertinence, son assurance, sa douceur, sa fragilité et sa sensibilité derrière une façade bien construite, difficile à percer. Oui, elle avait incontestablement des sentiments amoureux pour Megan. Kate ne put se voiler la face plus longtemps. Elle était bien obligée de se l'avouer. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été attirée par une femme parce que oui, elle avait eu plusieurs relations avec d'autres femmes. Donc, que Megan soit une femme n'était pas le problème… eh bien pour Kate en tout cas. Elle doutait que Megan ait déjà eu une relation avec une femme ou qu'elle soit même simplement intéressée par une autre femme. Et puis il y avait le fait qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Kate s'était résolue à ne pas sortir avec un ou une collège, bien trop de risques et de conséquences. Déjà qu'elle avait quasiment outrepassé cette règle avec Todd, elle n'avait pas l'intention de récidiver. Mais il restait le plus important, ses sentiments n'étaient indubitablement pas réciproques. Kate ferma les yeux après ces aveux au goût amer. Il allait falloir qu'elle lutte contre ses sentiments pour garder sa relation avec Megan un tant soit peu amicale. Enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même pour avancer. Hmm c'était bien évidement plus facile à penser qu'à faire. Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées que Kate s'assoupit, fatiguée physiquement et émotionnellement par toutes ces dures réalités.

[]

Kate ouvrit péniblement les yeux et aussitôt un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Elle porta sa main à sa nuque et la massa quelques instants. Son canapé pouvait être confortable mais pas dans la position où elle s'était endormie. Kate chercha l'heure des yeux et poussa un soupir… deux heures, elle avait dormi pendant deux heures ! La fatigue devait être plus présente qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir sur son état que la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Kate se leva du canapé, encore ensommeillée, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas lent. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba aussitôt dans des yeux verts profonds n'appartenant qu'à une seule personne à sa connaissance. Sur le pas de sa porte, n'était autre que le Docteur Megan Hunt drapée dans un épais manteau couleur taupe avec une longue écharpe enroulée autant de fois que possible. En ce mois de novembre, le froid était déjà bien présent et saisissant ce qui pouvait être constaté sur les pommettes et le nez légèrement rougis de Megan. Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres de Kate, elle trouvait le tableau plus qu'adorable même si la personne intéressée ne serait sûrement pas d'accord avec ce qualificatif ! Elle arrêta là sa contemplation, bien que celle-ci avait échappé à Megan étant elle aussi bien trop concentrée à regarder l'apparence de son interlocutrice.

- Megan. accueillit Kate alors qu'elle faisait entrer Megan dans son appartement.

- Hey. Ça va ? demanda aussitôt Megan. Elle avait pu voir que Kate était plus reposée mais était encore assez pâle.

- Ouais ça va mieux merci.

- Vous êtes sûre ? insista Megan.

- Oui ça va, le repos a été bénéfique.

- Est-ce que la fièvre est tomb…

- Megan, je vais bien. coupa Kate.

Au regard appuyé de Kate, Megan sut qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Ce regard appelait rarement à une contestation et même Megan ne s'y risquait que très rarement. Elle changea donc de sujet et souleva le paquet qu'elle avait toujours à la main depuis son entrée.

- J'ai apporté de la soupe au poulet. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin et je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être faim aussi ? demanda Megan un peu mal à l'aise.

Elles avaient quelques fois dîné ensemble mais ça avait été par pure praticité professionnelle et en aucun cas chez l'une d'entre elles. Là, Megan faisait un pas qui n'avait pas encore été franchi, être ensemble sans motifs professionnels, c'était donc simplement personnel et Megan dut reconnaitre qu'elle envahissait peut-être l'espace et l'intimité de sa supérieure. Voyant l'inconfort de Megan, Kate décida d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez cuisiné alors oui j'ai faim ! répliqua Kate le sourire en coin. Elle tendit la main pour débarrasser Megan afin que celle-ci puisse se mettre à son aise.

- Ah ah très drôle Kate ! ironisa Megan tout en ôtant ses gants, son écharpe ainsi que son manteau pendant que Kate se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Vous vous êtes améliorée en cuisine peut-être ? demanda Kate du fond de la cuisine.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que… non, non vraiment pas. Au grand dam de Lacey d'ailleurs. Répondit Megan en souriant tout en rejoignant Kate. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir alors que Kate sortait verres, assiettes, couverts…

- Il va falloir remédier à cette situation. dit malicieusement celle-ci.

- Hmm… peut-être que vous pourriez me faire partager vos talents culinaires Dr Murphy. Répliqua Megan, heureuse de la tournure de leur échange. C'était toujours jouissif ce genre de conversation et encore plus quand c'était avec Kate Murphy.

- Quand vous voulez Dr Hunt. Dit sincèrement Kate.

Cette dernière partit en direction du salon, laissant une Megan Hunt, la bouche légèrement ouverte, étonnée de la réponse sincère de sa patronne. Se rendant compte de l'absence de Kate, Megan reprit ses esprits et se rendit au salon. Elle aida Kate à dresser la table afin qu'elles puissent dîner. Chacune prit place autour de la table et le silence régna pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à l'interruption soudaine de Kate.

- Megan ?

L'intéressée releva la tête et au regard concerné de Kate, Megan se redressa attendant patiemment que son interlocutrice s'exprime. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, Kate trouvant rapidement ses mots.

- Merci… pour le dîner, pour ce matin aussi et d'être restée hier soir. Vous n'aviez pas à faire tout ceci.

- Je sais. La réponse fut dite dans un chuchotement, la rendant plus intime que Megan ne l'aurait voulu.

Le regard bleu rencontra celui vert profond dans une compréhension mutuelle. Les mots étaient inutiles, leurs yeux exprimaient ce qui n'avait pas été dit oralement. Leurs regards s'intensifièrent et Kate finit par détourer le sien de peur de dévoiler plus que ce qu'elle ne devait. Après un temps silencieux, la conversation reprit tout au long du repas, orientée principalement sur la situation au laboratoire. C'était un sujet facile pour toutes les deux, un territoire bien connu. Arrivées à la fin du dîner, la conversation aboutit sur l'avancée de l'affaire Standford.

- Bud est en train d'interroger Jennifer Standford, l'épouse, en attendant d'avoir un mandat pour fouiller sa maison.

A cette affirmation, les sourcils de Kate se levèrent en surprise. L'enquête n'avait pas mis en cause ne serait-ce qu'un instant l'épouse de Standford… eh bien, hormis l'instinct de Megan.

- Qu'ont-ils trouvé de nouveau ?

- En cherchant dans les comptes bancaires, Sam a découvert qu'elle avait un compte sous son nom de jeune fille. Il y a des retraits régulièrement, plutôt de petits montants, tous en liquide donc il n'y a aucune trace d'un possible destinataire.

- Ça ne prouve pas grand-chose. constata Kate.

- Ça prouve qu'elle avait certaines choses à cacher. contra Megan.

- Ceci n'en fait pas une criminelle pour autant.

- Sérieusement Kate, pourquoi avoir ce genre de compte, si on n'a rien à se reprocher ?

- Peut-être mais de là à tuer…

Kate avait confiance en l'instinct de Megan mais elle y mettait toujours un frein. C'était devenu un automatisme, Megan avait tendance à s'emballer un peu trop vite par moment et il fallait quelqu'un pour la ralentir et la raisonner.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? poursuivit Kate.

- Non rien et je doute qu'elle dise quoique ce soit. Même si elle n'est pas avocate, elle en a la formation.

Kate acquiesça de la tête. Une personne, connaissant les rouages de la justice, avouait rarement sauf si un marché alléchant était passé. Mais dans le cas présent, il y avait fort à parier qu'aucun marché ne serait mis sur la table ou alors un revirement complet de l'affaire devrait avoir lieu. Mais encore fallait-il que Jennifer Standford soit effectivement leur suspecte et leur coupable…

Megan voulut débarrasser la table et après de multiples insistances, Kate finit par céder. Cette dernière se leva, prête à s'affaisser dans le canapé mais se ravisa au souvenir de sa nuque encore douloureuse due à sa sieste improvisée. Elle prit donc la direction de sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre l'oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, Megan fit son apparition, s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte mais incertaine quant à la conduite à tenir. C'était une chose d'envahir l'espace personnel de sa supérieure, envahir son intimité en était une autre. Observant Megan incertaine, Kate lui fit signe de la rejoindre tout en expliquant ses mésaventures en matière de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de réitérer la situation en s'endormant inopinément au cours de la soirée. Megan avança dans la chambre et enleva ses chaussures lorsqu'elle arriva au pied du lit, bien consciente des yeux attentifs qui observaient chacun de ses mouvements. Elle adopta la même position que Kate, les jambes allongées sur le dessus du lit, dos contre les oreillers. Le silence s'installa, chacune consciente de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. La proximité, il suffisait que l'une d'elles se décale de quelques centimètres pour entrer en collision avec l'autre, pour pouvoir toucher une parcelle de tissu ou même de peau. Chacune était consciente de la chaleur émanant du corps d'à côté et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter leurs températures corporelles. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, les battements de leurs cœurs s'étaient accélérés. Cependant aucune ne se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'autre, trop concentrées à maitriser leur propre respiration et les réactions de leur propre corps tout entier.

- Kate ?

Megan, n'y tenant plus, rompit le silence. Elle avait une question qui la tourmentait depuis hier soir et avait l'intention d'y remédier.

- Hmm ? murmura Kate. Megan tourna la tête et regarda le profil de Kate qui était, en apparence, calme et serein. Celle-ci était vraisemblablement dans ses propres pensées, malgré tout Megan continua.

- Hier soir, vous avez dit que vous étiez désolée…

Aussitôt la tête de Kate se tourna vers Megan et pour un bref instant leurs yeux se connectèrent mais Kate détourna rapidement le regard.

- Oh… ça. finit par dire Kate, ses yeux étaient fixés sur ses mains qui jouaient machinalement avec le cordon de son pantalon de sport.

- C'était à propos de quoi ? demanda doucement Megan.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que Kate mette en ordre ses pensées et puisse fournir une explication un peu cohérente à Megan. Elle avait toujours repoussé cette conversation ou n'avait fait que l'effleurer mais aujourd'hui il était temps d'y faire face. Avec un soupir, elle se lança.

- Je… Je ne me suis jamais excusée… ou en tout cas pas clairement pour ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois concernant ma relation avec Todd. Je suis désolée de vous avoir blessée. J'ai franchi la ligne… je n'aurai jamais dû faire ça. J'ai gâché nos relations professionnelles, l'ambiance au labo, je sais que ça a eu une incidence sur Lacey… Et… et je pourrais donner un tas d'explications mais… je n'ai en aucune, il n'y en a aucune pour mon comportement… Et pour tout cela, je suis vraiment désolée Megan.

Kate ferma un instant les yeux attendant la réaction de Megan. Elle était restée les yeux fixés sur ses mains pendant toute son explication essayant de se concentrer et faire le tri dans ses sentiments. Quant à Megan, elle ne s'était pas à attendue à ce sujet-là. Elles l'avaient brièvement abordé lorsque Kate et Todd s'étaient séparés mais il y avait eu comme un accord de ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

- J'étais en colère. Commença Megan mais ne sachant pas trop où elle allait. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'époque.

- En colère contre vous pour ne pas me l'avoir dit. Je l'ai ressenti comme une trahison. Mais j'en voulais surtout à Todd… de me prendre encore quelqu'un… après Lacey, c'était vous. Ma réaction était disproportionnée et c'est surtout moi qui ai rendu nos relations professionnelles… exécrables. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous traiter comme je l'ai fait. Je m'en veux pour cela… Et je suis désolée de vous avoir fait vivre ça.

Kate saisit la main de Megan pendant que celle-ci effaçait rapidement une larme qui s'était échappée. Kate exerça une légèrement pression sur la main de Megan pour lui montrer son soutien et sa compréhension. Megan la lui rendit et chacune accepta ainsi les excuses faites mais aucune ne lâcha la main de l'autre, trop contentes de ce simple contact. Il était temps de passer à autre chose. Le passé était le passé et aujourd'hui leur relation n'était que meilleure. Megan n'avait pas bien vécu cette période que ce soit professionnellement avec Kate ou personnellement avec Lacey mais maintenant tout était revenu dans l'ordre et pour le mieux. En repensant à sa fille, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Megan. Voyant ce changeant, Kate haussa les sourcils dans une question silencieuse.

- Lacey, expliqua Megan. Elle vous aime. Je suis contente que vous vous soyez bien entendues toutes les deux, même si je vous ai montré le contraire. Elle a eu confiance en vous et vous étiez là pour elle alors que rien ne vous y obligeait. Vous avez toujours été de mon côté concernant Lacey et ça signifie beaucoup.

Le même sourire que Megan s'afficha sur les lèvres de Kate, c'était agréable à entendre car Megan n'avait pas toujours bien vu sa relation avec Lacey. Elle appréciait la jeune fille et si Lacey avait besoin d'elle, Kate répondait toujours présente. Alors, avoir l'aval et la compréhension de Megan, c'était un soulagement.

- Je l'aime aussi, sourit Kate. Comment va-t-elle ?

Kate connaissait déjà la réponse pour avoir eu des nouvelles de Lacey au cours de la journée. Cependant, cela permettait de revenir à une atmosphère plus légère, plus détendue. De plus, elle ne savait pas si Lacey avait dit à sa mère qu'elles avaient gardé étroitement contact. Lacey lui avait faire promettre de ne rien dire avant elle, craignant un peu la réaction de sa mère. Même si après cette conversation, Kate doutait que Megan ait une mauvaise réaction, elle tiendrait cette promesse. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de trahir la confiance de la jeune fille.

- Elle va bien, elle gère plutôt bien la situation, avec son diabète… mieux que moi en tout cas. Elle a repris ses activités comme avant. D'ailleurs, je vais la chercher demain, après son cours d'équitation.

La conversation se poursuivit une bonne partie de la soirée dans une ambiance plus qu'agréable entre sérieux et éclats de rire. C'est à une heure tardive qu'elles s'assoupirent sans s'en rendre compte trouvant ainsi un repos bien mérité pour chacune d'elles.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre un peu différent qui sort du contexte de la série donc j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'OOC... Faites-le moi savoir si c'était le cas ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un grand merci pour tous les reviews, follows, favorites.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. Ma Beta lectrice s'est octroyée quelques vacances, il se peut donc que des fautes ou coquilles m'aient échappé, je m'en excuse par avance mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps ;)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Stanathan38: _J'avais oublié de répondre à ta première review donc j'y remédie^^. C'est difficile de ne pas faire d'OOC quand la série ne montre pas tant que ça le côté privé de tous les personnages. J'aime bien le côté sensible de Megan, il ressort dans quelques épisodes alors je l'exploite un peu ;)

_CastleconBeck: _Merci beaucoup :) Je ne pensais pas que mon histoire soit vraiment originale alors je suis vraiment contente que ce soit le cas. J'espère que l'attente ne fut pas trop longue ;)

_Natsushizu: _Merci beaucoup :) Elles se rapprochent mais j'aime bien faire durée le plaisir ;)

_SGN1: _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu apprécies :)

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Prise de conscience<strong>

Megan se réveilla et se rendit compte rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Premièrement, parce qu'elle était entièrement habillée et allongée au-dessus des couvertures. D'ailleurs c'était le froid qui avait dû la réveiller. Deuxièmement, elle prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Elle ressentait la chaleur qui émanait de la personne à côté d'elle et c'était vraiment très agréable, dut reconnaître Megan. Troisièmement, elle n'était définitivement pas dans sa chambre. Malgré l'obscurité, Megan discerna l'aménagement de la pièce. Celle-ci avait un style moderne mais très chaleureux contrairement à sa chambre ou même à son appartement. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour sa décoration, la seule pièce accueillante était la chambre de Lacey ! Megan revint à la situation présente et fronça les sourcils en se rappelant les événements qui l'avaient conduite dans cette position. Megan se fustigea intérieurement, comment avait-elle pu s'endormir dans le lit de Kate ! Bon sang, ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Malgré ses reproches internes, Megan se faufila sous les couvertures… eh bien oui, elle n'avait vraiment pas chaud... c'était une excuse pitoyable, elle le savait mais l'occasion de se rendormir à côté de Kate était trop tentante. Cette situation ne se reproduirait certainement pas alors autant en profiter un peu, pensa Megan.

[]

Quand Megan se réveilla pour la seconde fois, les rayons du soleil inondaient entièrement la chambre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'affichage du réveil, 11h30. Bon sang, elle n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien depuis… depuis… elle était même incapable de s'en rappeler. Alors qu'elle basculait sur le dos pour s'étirer, son bras rencontra le vide à côté d'elle. Tournant aussitôt la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne d'autre dans le lit. Fronçant les sourcils, Megan tendit l'oreille afin de discerner ne serait-ce qu'un bruit provenant de l'appartement. Cependant seul le silence lui répondit. Megan repoussa vivement draps, couette et se leva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle fit toutes les pièces de l'appartement mais ne trouva personne. Megan vérifia son téléphone portable et chercha une éventuelle note laissée mais ne trouva rien… le néant ! Aucune trace de Kate ! Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Au travail ? Peu plausible constata Megan. Si un cas nécessitait la présence absolue de Kate, elle aurait probablement été prévenue. Donc ? Megan réfléchit de longues minutes mais se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du lieu où pouvait se trouver sa patronne. Elle ne connaissait pas les activités que pouvaient faire Kate en dehors de sa vie professionnelle. C'est là que Megan prit conscience qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement Kate. Elle fit une note mentale de remédier à cette situation plus tard. Bon sang, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas laissé une note ?! C'était pourtant simple et rapide à faire ! Mais non ! Elle n'allait pas tourner en rond dans l'appartement plus longtemps. Megan prit son manteau et sortit afin de récupérer son sac, comprenant des affaires de rechange, qui se trouvait dans sa voiture. Après être revenue à l'appartement, elle alla dans la salle de bain et prit une rapide douche. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la décoration, ni sur la baignoire qui lui aurait fait envie dans un tout autre moment. Elle enfila hâtivement un pantalon anthracite assorti à un pull en cachemire de couleur gris clair. Une fois prête, elle décida de sortir, peut-être trouverait-elle où était Kate. Elle s'habilla chaudement vu la température hivernale de ce mois de novembre. Il lui était impossible de rester immobile dans l'ascenseur pendant toute la durée de la descente. Megan s'inquiétait pour Kate et pourtant ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se faire du souci pour une personne. Mais voilà, Kate n'était pas une simple personne. Depuis quelques temps, Megan s'était surprise à se préoccuper de Kate quand celle-ci était en difficulté. Même si beaucoup de choses lui échappaient encore, Megan faisait des progrès à ce niveau-ci. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle décida de faire un tour, ne connaissant pas ce quartier de Philadelphie et elle tomberait peut-être sur Kate dans un heureux hasard… vu sa chance, Megan en doutait sérieusement. Elle passa plus de vingt minutes à parcourir les alentours de l'immeuble de Kate mais ne trouva aucune trace de la propriétaire. Elle décida de revenir à l'appartement, Kate serait peut-être de retour. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta à une boulangerie. Elle était certaine que Kate n'avait pas mangé avant de partir et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle prit ce qu'il fallait afin d'avoir un petit déjeuner correct… enfin le mot brunch convenait sûrement mieux à l'heure actuelle étant donné qu'il devait être aux alentours de 12h30. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans l'appartement mais celui-ci était toujours vide. Megan décida de préparer le brunch, au moins son esprit allait être occupé quelques temps car elle n'était pas une personne particulièrement patiente et là elle avait quasiment atteint le point de non-retour. Elle bouillonnait intérieurement et une certaine colère commençait à faire plus que surface. Megan se figea quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle aperçut les cheveux blonds si reconnaissables et se fut plus fort qu'elle, Megan déversa toute son inquiétude et son énervement sur Kate.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! Vous n'êtes pas bien d'aller dehors dans votre état.

- Bonjour à vous aussi Megan. fit Kate de son ton posé.

Kate n'avait pas envie de s'opposer à Megan. Elle s'était réveillée ce matin et se sentant mieux, elle avait décidé d'aller courir un peu. Kate avait observé quelques minutes Megan dormir. Celle-ci avait l'air si sereine, fragile mais aussi craquante dans ce grand lit qu'elle n'avait pas eu à cœur de la réveiller en partant. Alors oui, elle aurait pu laisser une note mais ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit sur le moment. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'informer une personne sur ce qu'elle faisait. Kate soupira intérieurement quand elle arriva devant sa collègue, Megan n'allait pas la rater. Cependant, celle-ci resta figée lorsqu'elle vit enfin l'apparence de Kate. Elle portait une tenue de sport… très moulante… comme une seconde peau. Etait-ce vraiment possible d'avoir une tenue si ajustée ?! Megan avala difficilement sa salive alors qu'elle regardait, ou plus exactement fixait toujours la silhouette de Kate. Il devrait être interdit de porter ce genre de tenue… tout au moins pour sa propre santé mentale. Pour preuve son cerveau venait d'être anesthésié ! Megan secoua la tête et ses yeux se focalisèrent sur le visage de Kate, moins déstabilisant.

- Sérieusement ?! Grippée, un temps hivernal et vous vous êtes dit, « oh tiens si j'allais courir de si bon matin » ? Vraiment Kate ?!

- Je suis sortie à peine une heure. Je vais bien Megan.

- Vous n'en avez pas l'air ! fit Megan, acerbe.

Kate dut reconnaitre intérieurement qu'elle n'avait pas tort sur ce point pour avoir eu un aperçu de son visage dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. A courir, il était normal d'avoir des couleurs… eh bien Kate faisait dans l'anormal, son visage en avait perdu toute trace. Elle finit par se diriger vers sa chambre, Megan sur ses talons. Elle s'assit sur le lit afin de défaire ses chaussures.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi-même Megan, c'est une simple grippe. D'ailleurs, vous n'étiez pas obligée de rester…

- Et manquer de vous voir avec cette tête-là ?! dit Megan moqueuse.

Pour seule réponse, un oreiller fut lancé dans sa direction par Kate qui n'avait trouvé que ceci à portée de main. Megan fut surprise mais réceptionna sans mal l'oreiller. Elle regarda Kate qui arborait un grand sourire espiègle. C'était puéril, Kate le savait mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle ait pu penser pour détendre l'atmosphère. En voyant le sourire de Megan, Kate sut que cela avait fonctionné.

- Vous allez devoir vous faire pardonner. fit Kate alors qu'elle partait en direction de la salle de bain.

Megan aurait très bien pu prononcer cette phrase, se dit Kate mais après tout c'était bien elle la malade, non ? Alors autant en profiter un peu. Megan se fit la même réflexion et sourit malicieusement à Kate avant de lui répondre.

- Le petit déjeuner n'attend que vous Dr Murphy.

- Bien mais vous avez de la chance. Répondit Kate, souriante, le doigt pointé vers Megan.

Une fois entrée dans la salle de bain, elle referma la porte et Megan s'apprêta à rejoindre la cuisine pour finir de préparer le brunch.

- Megan ? appela Kate qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Hmm ? fit Megan en se retournant.

- Merci. Dit doucement Kate, puis elle disparut aussitôt derrière la porte. Avec ce simple mot, les taquineries avaient laissé place à la sincérité.

Megan resta un moment les yeux fixés sur la porte close, assimilant l'importance que revêtait ce petit mot. Elle se dirigea finalement vers la cuisine et commença à détresser la table pour le brunch. Un sourire niais apparut sur le visage de Megan quand elle repensa à la tenue de Kate qui révélait ses délicieuses courbes. Le pantalon ajusté dessinant à la perfection les contours de ses mollets toniques et le galbe de ses hanches. Un tee-shirt mettant en évidence un ventre plat et… Megan n'osa pas s'aventurer plus loin, son imagination étant déjà bien trop débordante. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se remettre au sport ? Oh oui, c'était certainement une motivation pour s'y remettre en tout cas. Megan fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans regarder auparavant qui se trouvait derrière. Il y eu un moment de silence quand Megan fit face à la personne, toutes deux étant surprises par la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

- Megan ?!

- Sam. salua Megan, une fois remise de sa surprise.

- J'aurais pourtant juré que c'était l'appartement de Kate. dit ironiquement Sam alors que Megan la faisait entrée dans l'appartement.

- Euh oui, eh bien je suis passée hier soir pour voir si tout allait bien et je me suis endormie. Satisfaite ? finit Megan, les sourcils levés interrogatifs.

- Oh le grand Docteur Hunt aurait-elle un côté Maman ours ?! plaisanta Sam.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! fut la réponse de Kate qui venait de les rejoindre. Elle portait désormais un jean assorti à un pull de couleur noir, ses cheveux, encore humides, étaient relevés en une queue de cheval.

- Hey, je suis encore là. S'indigna Megan même si son sourire démentait son mécontentement.

- Comment l'oublier. Lui rétorqua Kate, souriante. Elle s'avança vers Sam et lui fit une accolade amicale en signe de bonjour. Megan était en retrait mais observerait attentivement la scène. Elle ne soupçonnait pas que Kate et Sam étaient si proches. Quand elles travaillaient ensemble leur relation était professionnelle, rien n'avait indiqué à Megan qu'elles aient une relation amicale.

- Alors comment va ma malade préférée ? demanda Sam. Kate sourit à cette appellation, elle avait toujours apprécié son caractère agréable et franc. Ce trait ne se voyait pas forcement quand elle était en service mais en privé, Sam était une bouffée d'oxygène, très rafraichissante. Leur relation s'était donc renforcée avec le temps et chacune la chérissait.

- Je vais bien. Aux regards réprobateurs que Sam et Megan lui lancèrent, Kate rectifia. Eh bien, ça va mieux en tout cas.

- Heureuse de l'entendre parce que je ne supporterais pas Curtis plus longtemps, fit Sam dans un soupir, ce qui amena un sourire sur les lèvres de ces deux collègues.

- Je suppose que si tu es là, ce n'est pas seulement pour me voir ? repris Kate.

- Et non, Jennifer Standford vient d'être inculpée pour le meurtre de son mari.

- Comme c'est étonnant. fit Megan, sarcastique. Kate roula des yeux à ce commentaire.

- Se fut une longue nuit, une très longue nuit. Repris Sam qui était plus que fatiguée mais tous leurs efforts n'avaient pas été vains. Megan allait lui demandé les détails mais Kate prit la parole avant elle.

- Tu veux te joindre à nous pour un brunch pendant que tu nous fais le résumé. Proposa Kate.

- Volontiers, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi.

Kate, Megan et Sam se dirigèrent vers la table de la cuisine sur laquelle se trouvait jus d'orange, café, pancakes et un certain nombre de viennoiseries.

- Oula. Fut la réaction de Sam en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait sur la table.

- Remercie Megan pour tout ça. sourit Kate.

- Comme je le disais, une vraie Maman ours. plaisanta Sam.

- Hey. Fit Megan faussement exaspérée.

Elles s'installèrent et chacune commença à se servir et à manger ce dont elles avaient envie.

- Alors vous avez obtenu des aveux ? demanda Megan tout en servant le café.

- Oui après qu'elle ait fait un marché avec le Procureur. Mais les preuves étaient accablantes, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

- Quelles preuves ? interrogea Kate avant de manger un morceau de muffin.

- Pendant la perquisition, on a retrouvé plusieurs matériels de bricolage venant de la même quincaillerie. Bud a été voir le propriétaire du magasin et il a confirmé que Standford était un habitué mais que sa femme était venue plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. Mais pas de traces de ce qu'elle avait acheté, elle payait en liquide comme on s'en doutait. Le magasin est équipé de caméras de surveillance, on a visionné les bandes sur lesquelles on voit clairement Jennifer Standford acheter à plusieurs reprises de l'antigel.

- Comment s'y est-elle prise pour le faire ingérer à son mari ? demanda Megan.

- Café.

A cette déclaration, Kate et Megan regardèrent différemment leur café qui se trouvait devant elles.

- Et quel était son mobile ? poursuivit Megan avant de couper ses pancakes.

- Jalousie et argent. Elle ne supportait plus que son mari soit infidèle et dilapide leur fortune pour ses maitresses. Tout était lié en quelque sorte.

- Son plan était presque parfait. fit remarquer Megan songeuse.

- Elle avait juste oublié un petit détail, les caméras de surveillance. finit Sam à voix haute mais toutes l'avait pensé. Le silence se fit comme chacune réfléchissait à cette affaire. Toutefois, il fut de courte durée quand Sam repensa à un détail.

- Devinez qui est son avocat ? interrogea Sam, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Parker. Finit par dire Kate après un moment de réflexion.

- Vraiment ? demanda Megan, dubitative. Cela lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable et ses sourcils se levèrent de surprise quand Sam acquiesça de la tête.

- Ça a du sens. Dit Kate en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'en vois aucun pour ma part. fit Megan, sarcastique.

- Parker est quelqu'un de droit, assez honnête. Je ne pense pas qu'il approuvait tant que ça la double vie de son associé. expliqua simplement Kate comme elle portait sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- Vous le connaissez ? fit Megan d'un ton accusateur. Kate ne s'en offusqua pas, elle connaissait suffisamment Megan pour savoir que cette provocation était souvent faite de manière inconsciente. Elle reposa sa tasse de café avant de répondre posément.

- Non Megan, je ne le connais pas. Je l'ai croisé quelques fois aux réceptions données par le Maire. Je sais simplement ce qu'il se dit sur lui à Philadelphie. Il s'investit beaucoup en politique, il fait même partie du cercle restreint du Maire. C'est une personne très médiatisée contrairement à Standford et s'il avait quelque chose à cacher, les journalistes s'en seraient chargés depuis longtemps.

- Elle a raison sur ce point Megan. Ils étaient associés mais leurs vies étaient très différentes. Parker n'a rien en commun avec Standford. ajouta Sam.

- Mais Standford a bien su cacher sa double vie. contra Megan.

- Pas tant que ça, beaucoup de personne était au courant et comme Kate l'a dit, il savait très bien éviter toute exposition. Par contre, Parker peut prendre un risque en acceptant de défendre la femme qui a tué son associé. souleva Sam.

- Connaissant les médias, Jennifer Standford va être considérée comme une victime. Donc Parker n'aura pas de retombées négatives. expliqua Kate qui côtoyait suffisamment les médias pour connaitre leur façon de procéder.

- C'est même le contraire. Belle stratégie politique. Et vous parliez d'une personne honnête. Railla Megan.

- Tout reste relatif en politique Megan et vous le savez. fit Kate, résignée.

- Je déteste la politique. répliqua Megan, acerbe.

A cette affirmation, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kate et Sam. Toutes deux étaient au courant de l'aversion de Megan pour la politique mais aussi pour les médias. Elle fuyait autant que possible le monde politique, ce qui pouvait être paradoxal puisque sa mère, Joan Hunt, en faisait partie. Kate avait toujours été intéressée par la politique et appréciait en faire de temps à autre. C'était, de toute façon, une partie intégrante de ses fonctions en tant que médecin légiste en chef. Cependant, elle détestait les travers de la politique, arrogance, mensonge, manipulation, corruption… et la liste était encore longue. La conversation entre les trois femmes glissa vers des sujets plus légers alors qu'elles finissaient tranquillement leur brunch. Une fois qu'elles eurent finies de manger, Sam décida de partir non sans avoir remercié plusieurs fois Kate et Megan pour l'accueil. Elle allait profiter du restant de son weekend et cela commençait par une très longue sieste. Après que Sam fut partie, Megan insista pour débarrasser la table afin que Kate puisse se reposer. Mais cette dernière n'avait pas l'intention de rester une journée de plus à ne rien faire du tout. C'est ainsi qu'elles rangèrent ensemble tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table dans un silence confortable. Toutefois, Megan n'arrivait pas à se défaire d'une pensée qui la tourmentait depuis que Sam était entrée. Alors que Kate mettait la dernière assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, elle ne put retenir cette pensée plus longtemps.

- Vous avez l'air proche. Enonça Megan rompant le silence.

Kate se redressa et s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière elle afin de faire face à Megan. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, demandant implicitement à Megan d'éclaircir sa pensée.

- Avec Sam. ajouta simplement Megan.

Elle n'était pas à l'aise sur ces sujets et elle empiétait encore une fois sur la vie de sa patronne mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sache. Kate étudia attentivement Megan. N'étant pas certaine où Megan voulait en venir, elle décida donc de jouer la carte de l'espièglerie, c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux avec Megan pour rendre un sujet plus léger.

- Jalouse ? demanda Kate, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

- Extrêmement. Sourit diaboliquement Megan, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction mais c'était très plaisant. Toutefois, elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie lorsque Sam avait enlacé Kate.

- On travaille ensemble depuis plus de six ans. reprit Kate, plus sérieusement. Nous sommes devenues amies au fil du temps. En travaillant avec les mêmes personnes depuis un certain temps, cela crée forcément un lien. Je suis proche aussi de Bud ou Curtis même si la relation amicale n'est pas identique. Sam est l'une de mes plus proches amies aujourd'hui.

- Ça ne se voit pas quand vous travaillez. fit remarquer Megan.

- Nous n'avons pas à le montrer au travail. Une barrière est nécessaire entre ce qui est professionnel et privé. Si je suis amicale avec certaines personnes, d'autres vont s'autoriser à l'être aussi. Le respect ne sera plus le même et la hiérarchie sera brouillée. Je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Kate vit Megan incliner la tête en signe de compréhension. C'était un des inconvénients de sa fonction, être au plus haut dans la hiérarchie impliquait d'être professionnel à cent pour cent. Elle connaissait Bud, Sam, Curtis et Peter depuis longtemps mais ces derniers pouvaient se permettre une familiarité au travail, ce que Kate ne pouvait pas faire avec eux. Pourtant, ils étaient tous très proches, c'était devenu un peu sa seconde famille. Parfois, il était difficile de séparer le professionnel du privé et quelquefois Kate n'y arrivait pas mais faisait tout pour le cacher. Le plus compliqué n'était pas sa relation avec Sam, elles s'entendaient parfaitement et il était facile de passer du privé au professionnel et inversement, non ce qui était compliqué c'était sa relation avec Megan. Toutes les frontières étaient floues, la hiérarchie n'était pas vraiment respectée et le privé s'était immiscé dans le professionnel.

Quant à Megan, elle n'avait jamais eu conscience de ce qu'impliquait la position de Kate. Elle ne se souciait pas de montrer ses préférences relationnelles ou même son animosité. Elle avait laissé une partie de sa vie privée influencer ses relations de travail. Megan outrepassait les règles sans arrêt avec Kate mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle prit conscience de l'incidence que pouvait avoir ses actes sur l'ensemble du personnel. Elle se promit de faire des efforts à l'avenir même si cela allait s'avérer difficile.

Kate et Megan passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans le canapé. La conversation coula facilement entre les deux femmes et la télévision fut rapidement qu'un bruit de fond.

[]

- Merde Lacey ! lâcha Megan, se levant précipitamment du canapé alors qu'elle venait de vérifier l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait arriver en retard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Kate, inquiète alors que Megan enfilait aussi vite que possible chaussures, manteau, écharpe.

- Megan ?! Insista Kate, en haussant la voix. Elle n'était pas inquiète concernant le comportement de Megan, non ça c'était habituel, mais parce que Lacey était apparemment concernée.

- Je dois aller chercher Lacey à son cours d'équitation. expliqua rapidement Megan, se rappelant soudain la présence de Kate avant de disparaître derrière la porte d'entrée.

Kate poussa un soupir de soulagement et retomba contre le dossier du canapé. Il n'y avait finalement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Elle avait passé une très bonne journée en compagnie de Megan. Elle avait découvert, bien qu'elle le soupçonnait déjà, que sa subordonnée pouvait être calme, douce, à l'écoute… hmm oui ceci n'allait pas l'aider à oublier ses sentiments… c'était même pire cela ne faisait que les renforcer ! Kate soupira une énième fois, elle voulait oublier, elle voulait ne plus ressentir cette sourde douleur dans la poitrine. Douleur qui l'oppressait quand la réalité lui revenait au visage… lui rappelant la non réciprocité de ses sentiments. Kate était épuisée émotionnellement mais aussi physiquement… elle n'était pas encore guérie et sa course de ce matin n'avait pas été une si bonne idée finalement. Après avoir étouffé un bâillement, elle décida qu'une petite sieste lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'allongea en se calant dans l'angle du canapé et quelques minutes plus tard elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée.

De son côté Megan conduisait en direction du centre équestre en tapotant rageusement ses doigts sur le volant. Comment avait-elle pu oublier Lacey ? Sa propre fille ? Oh l'explication, elle la connaissait… une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus ! Megan avait passé une des meilleures journées qu'elle puisse se souvenir, du moins récemment. Elle avait vu sa patronne plus ouverte, plus détendue… c'était agréable de découvrir cette facette. Elle s'aperçut également que Kate avait un sens de l'humour bien aiguisé même si Megan l'avait déjà constatée à quelques rares occasions. Plus elle en apprenait, plus elle voulait en découvrir davantage. C'était une spirale sans fin ! Peu de personne avait intéressé et intrigué Megan de cette façon. Mais le plus troublant pour elle, c'était qu'elle était non seulement attirée intellectuellement par Kate mais aussi physiquement et émotionnellement. Sa patronne était très séduisante, d'ailleurs il faudrait être aveugle pour dire le contraire ! Cependant son attirance allait bien au-delà du physique… Megan devait se rendre à l'évidence… elle avait des sentiments amoureux pour Kate. Cette réalisation était déroutante, effrayante. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour une autre femme auparavant. Megan n'avait eu de relations qu'avec des hommes. Deuxièmement, Kate était sa supérieure, aucune relation n'était à envisager étant donné la discussion qu'elles avaient eue plus tôt dans la journée sur les relations au travail. Troisièmement, ses sentiments étaient à sens unique, elle n'avait jamais décelé un quelconque intérêt de Kate envers elle… bon elle ne faisait pas toujours attention à son entourage mais… ça… elle l'aurait remarqué quand même ! Megan soupira et se retint de poser son front sur le volant. Elle était dans une voie sans issue… pas de retour possible mais pas non plus de fin heureuse… elle ne put s'appesantir plus longtemps sur sa situation puisqu'elle aperçut de dos sa fille entourée de ses copines.

- Lacey ? appela Megan après avoir descendue la vitre avant. Elle vit sa fille saluer ses copines et se diriger vers elle.

- Maman, sourit Lacey qui ouvrit la porte avant et monta en voiture. Une fois assise, elle embrassa sa mère pour lui dire bonjour.

- Ça va ? Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Megan attendant que sa fille boucle sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Oui c'était génial. Et toi ?

- Tu sais, journée normale. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle démarrait.

- Euh… est ce que tu peux m'emmener chez Grace s'il te plaît ?

- Lace, je viens seulement de te récupérer. S'indigna Megan.

- Je sais mais elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui alors on voudrait voir comment elle va. Tenta d'expliquer Lacey.

- On ? interrogea Megan. Elle sentait que sa fille la manipulait adroitement pour arriver à ses fins.

- Lauren et Ashley. La mère de Lauren les dépose toutes les deux.

Les soupçons de Megan se confirmèrent. Si elle disait non, elle allait passer pour une mère stricte et odieuse auprès des copines de sa fille et si elle disait oui… Pfff les joies de la période adolescente !

- Très bien, mais pas trop longtemps. céda finalement Megan.

- Merci. Fit Lacey, un sourire radieux sur son visage. Sa mère avait été très protectrice lorsque son diabète avait été découvert. Mais depuis quelques semaines, la situation était redevenue comme avant. Elle avait même constaté que sa mère était plus indulgente au niveau de ses sorties et comme toute jeune fille, elle en avait un peu profité.

- Est-ce que Kate va mieux ? demanda soudainement Lacey. Megan fronça les sourcils à cette question. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir mentionné quoique ce soit sur l'état de Kate.

- Euh oui. finit par dire Megan. Comment tu sais ça ? interrogea-t-elle, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce nouveau sujet de conversation ?!

- On a gardé contact. Dit simplement Lacey en haussant les épaules. Elle espérait faire passer cette information facilement mais elle avait de sérieux doutes connaissant suffisamment sa mère.

- Contact ? répéta Megan, l'envie soudaine d'écraser la pédale de frein et de piler lui vint… oh oui cela lui aurait fait le plus grand bien… mais c'était définitivement inenvisageable.

- Oui tu sais, par message, téléphone, les moyens de communication actuels. expliqua ironiquement Lacey.

- Lacey ! réprimanda Megan, en serrant un peu plus fort le volant entre ses mains.

- C'est la vérité et… euh… on se voit aussi quelques fois. Avoua Lacey d'une voix à peine audible.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? s'indigna Megan.

- Vous les gars n'étiez pas très… euh… en très bons termes. Alors je voulais attendre avant de te le dire et je n'y ai plus pensé après. N'en veux pas à Kate, c'est moi qui lui ai fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

Lacey fut surprise quand seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'attendait à une réaction de sa mère telle qu'elle soit. Elle savait que sa mère et Kate s'étaient réconciliées et s'entendaient plutôt bien. Mais ne pas avoir de réaction était encore pire que de devoir subir les foudres de sa mère.

- Es-tu fâchée ? demanda Lacey, voulant savoir ce que sa mère pensait.

- Non Lace, je suis un peu surprise c'est tout. Lâcha finalement Megan, contrite.

- Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

- Kate est une bonne personne alors oui je suis d'accord. Fit Megan après avoir réfléchi quelques secondes à sa réponse.

- Cool, merci Maman.

Megan offrit un sourire à sa fille, apparemment Kate comptait beaucoup pour Lacey. Elle n'allait pas lui interdire de voir Kate alors qu'elle-même voulait passer plus de temps avec cette même personne… le summum de l'égoïsme aurait été atteint dans ce cas !

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la maison de Grace, Lacey défit sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture.

- Je passe te chercher dans deux heures. précisa Megan.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure maman, dit bonjour à Kate de ma part. fit malicieusement Lacey avant de refermer la portière et d'emprunter l'allée menant à l'entrée de la maison.

Megan resta un moment la bouche ouverte, regardant Lacey s'éloigner. Sa fille était trop mature pour son propre bien, pensa Megan en secouant la tête.

[]

Kate venait à peine de se réveiller de sa sieste réparatrice que la sonnerie d'entrée retentit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et resta interdite lorsqu'elle prit connaissance de la personne devant elle.

- Megan ? Qu'est-ce que… demanda Kate lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

- J'ai oublié de reprendre mes affaires. Dit Megan en haussant les épaules. Eh bien, c'était une excuse plausible, non ? Peut-être un peu pitoyable mais plausible quand même !

- Je vous les aurais rapportées lundi. Fit simplement Kate alors qu'elle laissait entrer Megan dans l'appartement. Je croyais que vous étiez avec Lacey. continua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui moi aussi. répondit simplement Megan qui enlevait son manteau et son écharpe. Voyant que Kate attendait un peu plus d'explication, elle continua.

- Elle est chez une copine, je passe la reprendre dans quelques heures. Moins elle passe de temps avec sa mère mieux c'est. Gémit Megan en se laissant choir sur le canapé.

- C'est un peu normal à cet âge. Fit remarquer Kate en s'asseyant bien plus élégamment que Megan sur le canapé. Elles étaient maintenant côte à côte mais Kate avait volontairement laissé une distance raisonnable entre elles.

- Je ne veux pas être en dehors de sa vie… encore une fois.

- Vous êtes une bonne mère Megan. Lacey est devenue une belle jeune fille intelligente et très mature. Dit doucement Kate.

- Trop mature, murmura Megan qui pendant quelques secondes se perdit dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs elle m'a demandé si vous alliez mieux… continua-t-elle.

Kate se raidit à ce commentaire mais ne répondit pas. Elle attendait que Megan poursuive et espérait qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet auquel elle pensait.

- Lacey m'a dit que vous aviez gardé contact. Précisa Megan alors qu'elle scrutait attentivement la réaction de sa supérieure.

Kate ferma les yeux quelques secondes… eh bien elle n'allait pas y couper cette fois.

- Megan, je… commença-t-elle mais fut interrompue aussitôt par Megan.

- Non, c'est bien. J'aurais préféré le savoir avant mais je comprends aussi que Lacey ne me l'ait pas dit plus tôt.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Kate lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de Megan mais encore une fois celle-ci la coupa.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Vous avez tenu votre promesse envers Lacey, elle vous fait confiance et à juste titre. C'est bien qu'elle puisse voir une personne en dehors de son père et moi et à qui elle peut parler ou se confier.

- Votre mère est là aussi. fit remarquer Kate.

- Hmm elle lui donne suffisamment de conseils assez douteux comme ça. soupira Megan.

- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. fit Kate dans un sourire. C'était toujours un grand moment de voir Megan et sa mère s'affronter.

- Vous plaisantez, c'est pire !

Ah, Megan et l'exagération, c'était une grande histoire, pensa Kate. C'était très tentant de s'engouffrer dans la brèche que Megan avait ouverte. Elle décida donc de la taquiner un peu plus.

- A vous entendre on dirait qu'elle est l'enfer sur terre.

- C'est exactement ça !

- Et pourtant vous êtes toujours vivante. Taquina Kate.

- Mais voyez le résultat ! compléta Megan. Kate la détailla du regard et croisa les bras en signe d'intense réflexion.

- Maintenant que vous le dites c'est vrai qu...

- Hey ! fit Megan en poussant gentiment Kate avec son bras en signe de mécontentement. Cette dernière ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. S'indigna Megan mais son large sourire démentait ses propos. Le rire de Kate raisonnait agréablement dans l'appartement, Megan n'avait pas vu sa supérieure rire comme ça depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

- Non, pardon. Fit Kate en essayant de reprendre son sérieux mais elle échoua lamentablement.

- Je me vengerai. Sourit diaboliquement Megan.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Kate qui affichait toujours un grand sourire.

Elles se perdirent quelques instants dans les yeux de l'autre mais Kate y mit rapidement un terme en détournant la tête. Toutefois la conversation reprit rapidement et sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, il était déjà temps pour Megan de retourner chercher Lacey.

- Je vais y aller. Dit Megan en se levant du canapé. Kate hocha la tête et rejoignit Megan qui s'habillait dans l'entrée.

- Profitez bien de Lacey. fit Kate une fois que Megan fut prête à partir. Elle lui ouvrit ensuite la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci.

- Je vais essayer. Et vous, reposez-vous et n'allez pas courir un marathon demain. Préconisa Megan qui se trouvait maintenant très proche de Kate.

- Promis. Sourit Kate alors que Megan scrutait son visage afin de déterminer l'honnêteté de sa réponse. Ne trouvant aucun signe contraire, elle sourit en retour à Kate. Elle se perdit un moment dans les yeux bleus profonds en face d'elle. Son regard dériva plus bas et fut irrémédiablement attiré par les lèvres pulpeuses de Kate. Dieu, qu'elle aimerait les embrasser, les goûter, les… non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! La voilà qui fantasmait juste devant sa supérieure ! Il fallait vraiment qu'elle refrène ses ardeurs. Megan secoua la tête et ferma les yeux un court instant essayant de reprendre ses esprits… mais plutôt difficile à faire avec une température corporelle atteignant des sommets. Elle afficha de nouveau un sourire cachant ainsi l'excitation et la confusion qu'elle ressentait intérieurement.

- A lundi Docteur Murphy. Salua Megan en sortant dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

- A lundi Docteur Hunt. Ne soyez pas en retard. Prévint Kate, souriante, ne se doutant aucunement du maelström d'émotions par lequel Megan venait de passer.

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour tous les reviews et follows :)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Natsushizu: _Heureuse que tu aies apprécié, j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec ce chapitre ;)

_SGN1: _Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ;)

Merci à CapitaineKiwi pour ses encouragements et sa merveilleuse relecture ;)

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Proximité <strong>

Le Docteur Kate Murphy venait d'arriver dans le parking souterrain de l'institut médico-légal où elle se gara sur une place réservée. Et oui, être médecin légiste en chef avait ses avantages puisque les responsables avaient un espace réservé, cela comprenait Curtis et elle. Elle sortit de sa voiture, la verrouilla et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la mènerait à l'étage désiré c'est-à-dire celui de son bureau. Après que les portes de l'ascenseur se soient fermées, elle repensa à son dimanche qui s'était écoulé calmement. Kate avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas aller courir plus que de raison et avait ensuite passé la majeure partie de sa journée, blottie dans son canapé en regardant des films. Cela lui avait permis d'oublier ces derniers jours et surtout de ne pas penser à Megan… eh bien ça avait parfaitement fonctionné jusqu'à ce que Megan l'appelle pour s'enquérir de sa santé. Elles avaient alors passé de longues minutes à discuter. Après cela, tous les efforts qu'avaient faits Kate pour oublier Megan avait été réduits à néant… Megan n'avait plus quitté ses pensées… Cette femme allait la rendre dingue… enfin c'était déjà pratiquement le cas ! Kate mit fin à ses réflexions lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Elle venait d'entrer dans le hall, qui était encore calme à cette heure-ci, lorsqu'elle aperçut Ethan et Curtis se diriger vers elle.

- Kate ! Dr Murphy ! firent-ils en chœur.

- Curtis, Ethan. Salua Kate qui continuait sa marche vers son bureau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content de vous revoir ! poursuivit Ethan, excité, ne remarquant pas la mine contrariée de son collègue.

- Je te remercie Ethan. Répondit Kate, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle entra dans son bureau laissant ainsi Ethan et Curtis dans le hall. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit l'indignation de Curtis. Ces deux-là n'arrêteraient jamais de se chamailler.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'apporte du cirage, non plus ? hmm ?! demanda cyniquement Curtis. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à deux pas du bureau de Kate et se faisaient désormais face.

- Quoi ? fit Ethan, les yeux écarquillés, faussement outré.

- Huh huh ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux globuleux de poisson idiot ! asséna Curtis le doigt pointé en direction de son collègue.

- Pas ma faute si tu es le plus tyrannique des médecins légistes en chef.

- Tu sais quoi ?! La prochaine fois que je serai aux commandes, tu seras le premier plat sur mon menu.

Ethan ouvra et referma plusieurs fois la bouche ne trouvant aucune réponse cinglante à répliquer. Il pointa du doigt Curtis et partit d'un pas rageur.

- C'est ça, sauve toi petit poisson. Mais je te mangerai tôt ou tard ! cria Curtis, heureux d'avoir eu le dernier mot sur son collègue.

Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Kate. Celle-ci était déjà installée et commençait à prendre connaissance des différents dossiers arrivés sur son bureau durant son absence.

- Tu as l'air en forme. Commença Curtis afin de la sortir de son activité.

Aussitôt Kate leva la tête et rencontra le regard concerné de son collègue. Derrière son air bougon et affligé, se cachait une personne sensible et compréhensive. C'était un ami précieux pour Kate.

- Oui ça va, merci Curtis. Répondit Kate, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hmm tant mieux, tu vois cette pile. Dit-il en désignant l'amoncellement de dossiers sur un coin de son bureau. Eh bien, ce sont des nouveaux cas. acheva Curtis.

Le regard de Kate se posa sur la pile de dossiers à côté d'elle, il y avait au moins dix nouveaux cas. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux de Curtis dans une interrogation silencieuse. Ce n'était pas inhabituel d'avoir autant d'affaires en cours mais ça l'était de les avoir en si peu de temps.

- Huh je n'y suis pour rien si autant de personne ont décidé de mourir ce weekend. Se défendit Curtis en levant les mains.

Kate se renversa dans son fauteuil et porta la main à son front, se massant les tempes quelques instants. Elle sentait déjà le mal de tête venir.

- La journée va être longue. Soupira-t-elle. Sinon tout s'est bien passé pendant mon absence ?

- Hmm hmm, aucun problème même notre Sherlock Holmes en herbe s'est tenue tranquille.

À cette dénomination, Kate roula des yeux. Il ne valait mieux pas que Megan soit au courant de ce nouveau surnom où Curtis pourrait passer un mauvais moment.

- Ah et tu as une visioconférence avec le Maire dans une heure. Poursuivit-il.

- Tu aurais pu commencer par ça. remarqua Kate, c'était le plus important selon elle.

- Je voulais garder le meilleur pour la fin. Dit Curtis, un sourire en coin.

- C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Curtis. Ironisa Kate.

- Enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnait cette qualité. Répondit-il en écartant les bras en signe de remerciement.

- Tu es sur quelle affaire ? reprit Kate plus sérieusement.

- L'affaire Burton avec Ethan. D'ailleurs, je vais aller voir où il en est avant que ce gamin ne fasse n'importe quoi.

Kate acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Curtis fit quelques pas pour sortir du bureau. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna, un sourire ironique plâtrer sur son visage.

- Huh et bonne chance avec le Maire. Dit-il et il disparut dans le hall sans attendre une réponse de Kate.

- Je vais en avoir besoin. Murmura Kate pour elle-même.

Kate prit le premier dossier en haut de la pile et commença à l'examiner. Elle devait connaître ses nouveaux cas dans les moindres détails, c'était peut-être trop pointilleux pour certains mais c'était sa façon de fonctionner. D'ailleurs, cela lui réussissait plutôt bien au vu de la position qu'elle occupait et de la bonne tenue de l'institut médico-légal. Mais Kate allait devoir faire vite car elle devait absolument revoir le dossier Standford avant sa réunion avec le Maire qui était dans un peu moins d'une heure maintenant. Même si Sam l'avait informée de la résolution de l'enquête, elle n'avait pas été là pour suivre tous ses développements alors un rappel serait de bon augure. Le Maire ne manquerait pas d'aborder cette affaire puisque celle-ci le touchait de près. Kate était même certaine que c'était la raison principale de cette réunion. Cette journée allait être longue et laborieuse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que toutes ces nouvelles affaires surviennent durant son absence ?! Les éléments étaient décidément contre elle. Kate soupira désespérément et se concentra sur sa tâche afin de la terminer au plus vite.

[]

Megan finissait son rapport sur la mort de James Standford, bien qu'elle ait déjà remis un rapport préliminaire à sa supérieure, elle devait en rédiger un autre plus complet. Megan aimait son travail, plus que tout, mais les tâches administratives étaient une des choses qu'elle ne supportait pas. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était arrivée au bureau et elle n'avait fait que de la paperasse… parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ceci ! Elle comprenait l'utilité de justifier tous les résultats mais cela ne l'aidait pas pour autant à aimer ce côté de son travail. Après une dernière signature, Megan ferma le dossier. Elle se renversa dans son fauteuil et leva la tête quelques secondes pour détendre les muscles de sa nuque. Tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant était de retourner en weekend… et oui… elle, Megan Hunt, désirait du repos. C'était le monde à l'envers, elle en convenait mais son weekend avait été si agréable qu'elle aurait tout donné, tout pour y revenir. Elle avait pu profiter de sa fille toute la journée de dimanche. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis un long moment alors Megan avait savouré chaque petit instant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à la discussion téléphonique qu'elle avait eue avec sa patronne. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles afin de s'informer sur sa santé… hmm de faux prétextes, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même. Kate lui manquait, c'était aussi simple que ça. Après avoir passé tout son samedi en sa compagnie, Megan souhaitait ardemment que cette journée se renouvelle. Toutefois les chances que cela se produise étaient minimes… infimes… pour preuve, la probabilité qu'elle soit frappée par la foudre était bien plus grande.  
>Megan secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et se leva… un café, elle avait vraiment besoin d'un café pour affronter le reste de cette journée. Elle sortit de son bureau et prit la direction de la salle de pause. En chemin, elle aperçut rapidement Kate, concentrée sur un dossier, le stylo levé prêt à annoter. Megan constata qu'elle avait encore l'air fatigué malgré que sa grippe soit quasiment guérie. Il n'y avait apparemment pas qu'elle qui avait besoin d'un café.<p>

Megan entra dans la salle de pause et au son de ses talons raisonnant sur le sol, les personnes présentes levèrent la tête dans sa direction et la saluèrent brièvement. Elle se dirigea vers la cafetière, sortit deux tasses et commença à les remplirent du précieux breuvage.

- Tu as besoin de tant de caféine que ça ? demanda Peter qui s'était rapproché de Megan.

- Il y en a une pour… répondit instinctivement Megan avant de s'arrêter brutalement dans sa phrase.

- Pour… qui ? insista Pete, intrigué. Il n'avait jamais vu Megan amenée une tasse de café à qui que ce soit depuis qu'il la connaissait.

- Pour Kate. Répondit finalement Megan, légèrement excédée.

- Pardon ? Qui ? taquina Peter.

- Tu as très bien entendu Peter. Asséna Megan irritée.

- Qui es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de Megan Hunt ? plaisanta Peter.

- Oh tais-toi Peter !

Peter la regarda partir à la fois amusé et toujours intrigué. Il était déterminé à trouver ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux-là car il était certain que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi exactement.

Megan pressa le pas pour sortir de la salle de pause avec ses deux tasses en main, ne voulant pas être en compagnie de Peter plus longtemps. Il avait le don de la faire parler et surtout des sujets qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'aborder. Elle arriva prudemment jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Kate. Elle fit un arrêt et contempla quelques instant sa patronne. Celle-ci n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, étant trop occupée sur sa tâche. Kate portait un chemiser vaporeux de couleur ivoire, les deux premiers boutons avaient été annulés ranimant ainsi l'imagination déjà débordante de Megan. Son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par cette étendue de peau. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la clavicule de Kate puis descendirent inexorablement pour se heurter au tissu du chemisier. Megan se mordit la lèvre inférieure… Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour défaire un autre bouton… Elle reprit aussitôt ses esprits quand elle sentit une chaleur envahir son visage et son cou. Elle s'était pourtant promise de se contrôler, à croire qu'elle en était incapable en présence de Kate !

- Hey, fit Megan pour s'annoncer alors qu'elle entrait dans le bureau. Kate leva la tête et aussitôt un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Hey, répondit-elle doucement.

- Café ? demanda Megan en montrant les deux tasses qu'elle tenait.

- Oh Megan vous êtes géniale. Soupira Kate, heureuse. C'était vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin.

- Dites-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas déjà. Fit malicieusement Megan alors qu'elle déposait une tasse devant Kate après que celle-ci ait fait un peu de place sur son bureau. Elle s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils devant le bureau de Kate.

- Merci. Dit Kate reconnaissante. Elle prit la tasse dans ses mains, appréciant la chaleur qu'offrait cette dernière.

- Je me suis dit que vous deviez en avoir besoin. Dit Megan en haussant les épaules.

Kate porta la tasse à ses lèvres et apprécia le breuvage descendant dans sa gorge, la réchauffant ainsi agréablement. Elle ne put contenir un léger gémissement de plaisir lorsque la tasse quitta ses lèvres, inconsciente de l'effet qu'avait eu ce son sur Megan. La chaleur se propagea à nouveau sur le cou de Megan et celle-ci n'était pas due au café mais bien à l'agréable son entendu. Megan aimerait plus que tout réentendre ce gémissement surtout dans d'autres circonstances bien plus plaisantes. Mais Megan fut ramenée sur terre quand Kate reprit la parole.

- Je sors juste d'une visioconférence avec le Maire et le Chef du département de la police.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Bien, compte tenu des circonstances. Le Maire a loué le travail des services de police ainsi que celui de l'institut médico-légal.

- Le discours habituel. Constata Megan, ayant toujours la même opinion en ce qui concerne la fonction politique. Et comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Megan, plus préoccupée par l'état de Kate que l'opinion du Maire.

- Bien mais fatiguée à l'avance quand je vois encore tout ce qui m'attend. Soupira Kate, lasse.

- Demandez à Curtis de vous aider. Suggéra Megan.

- Il est sur une affaire avec Ethan.

- Je peux le remplacer. fit simplement Megan mais à cette proposition, Kate haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Ce n'était certainement pas le comportement habituel de Megan.

- Quoi ? Je peux parfois faire preuve de compassion. Poursuivit Megan, amusée par la réaction que cette simple suggestion avait suscité chez Kate.

- C'est de vous dont on parle, Megan. rappela Kate toujours aussi dubitative.

- Eh bien, disons simplement que vous me devez une faveur. Répondit Megan malicieuse alors qu'elle se levait annonçant ainsi la fin de leur petit intermède.

- Dois-je m'attendre au pire ? demanda Kate, souriante. Megan se retourna comme elle était déjà arrivée à la porte du bureau.

- Peut-être. Fit Megan, espiègle avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

Kate la regarda partir, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait apprécié cette pause et la compagnie de Megan y était pour beaucoup. C'était de plus en plus difficile de garder une distance alors qu'elles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Kate ne s'appesantit pas plus sur ses sentiments puisque la sonnerie de son téléphone se fit entendre, lui rappelant les réalités de son travail.

[]

La nuit était tombée sur Philadelphie et Kate avait enfin fini sa journée. Elle ne l'avait pas vu passer étant absorbée par la colossale charge de travail qui devait être faite. Elle s'adossa à son fauteuil et étira ses muscles douloureux. Même si elle était fatiguée, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle… dans un appartement vide… seule. Mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, c'est bien ça qui l'attendait. Kate se força à se lever et rassembla ses affaires. Elle mît son manteau et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Ainsi prête, elle sortit de son bureau mais s'arrêta dans le hall quand elle entendit un bruit provenir d'un autre bureau. Kate revint sur ses pas et balaya du regard les différentes salles se trouvant à proximité. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'identifier la personne encore présente à cette heure tardive… eh bien elle n'était même pas surprise, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à sa connaissance aussi acharnée par son travail qu'elle-même. Kate arriva doucement vers le bureau de Megan. Cette dernière était assise, le regard tourné vers les lumières inondant la ville de Philadelphie, perdue dans ses pensées. Kate trouva cette image adorable car toutes les barrières que Megan dressait autour d'elle, étaient tombées. Son visage était serein mais une petite ligne barrait son front preuve qu'elle réfléchissait intensément. Kate frappa doucement sur la porte, annonçant sa présence à Megan. Celle-ci tourna la tête et un faible sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kate, préoccupée qui s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Megan.

- Oui merci, je pensais juste. Répondit Megan mais Kate remarqua que les barrières étaient de nouveau présentes.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore partie ? demanda doucement Kate, ne voulant pas que cela sonne comme un reproche.

- Je peux en dire autant de vous. Sourit Megan mais au regard que lui lança Kate elle se résolut à répondre véritablement.

- Eh bien, Lacey est chez son père alors…

Megan laissa sa phrase en suspens, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Kate dans une compréhension mutuelle. Une fois rentrées chez elles, chacune allait faire face à un appartement vide où personne ne les attendait. Une idée vient à l'esprit de Kate mais elle n'était pas certaine que cela plairait à Megan, ni même si c'était réellement judicieux. Faisant fi de sa conscience qui lui dictait de ne rien dire, elle reprit la parole.

- Que diriez-vous d'aller prendre un verre ?

Kate vit les sourcils de Megan se lever de surprise. Eh bien elle s'y était un peu attendue puisque c'était la première fois qu'elle osait faire cette suggestion. Megan ne répondit pas tout de suite… avait-elle bien entendu ?! Kate l'invitait ? Elle ? Toutes les deux… seules… Megan se fustigea intérieurement, elle voyait des signaux là où il n'y avait seulement que de l'amitié et de la compréhension.

- C'est moi qui invite. Poursuivit Kate se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre mal à l'aise. Voyant cela, Megan mit un terme à ses réflexions, ce n'était qu'un verre entre amies, rien de plus alors elle pourrait gérer comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

- Alors dans ce cas, je ne peux refuser. Sourit malicieusement Megan mettant ainsi un terme au malaise ambiant.

Kate lâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu inconsciemment. Megan se leva et attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila et se couvrit d'une écharpe qui ne serait pas de trop vu le temps hivernal qu'il faisait. Elles sortirent du bureau de Megan et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Après avoir patienté quelques secondes, elles s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Un silence paisible et confortable s'installa, les deux femmes appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, heureuses de ne pas finir la soirée seules.  
>Une fois sorties de l'institut médico-légal, elles se rendirent au bar où les employés et policiers avaient leurs habitudes puisqu'il était à égal distance de l'institut et du commissariat de police. Megan poussa la porte du bar, Kate sur ses pas. C'était un petit bar authentique et chaleureux dans les tons bruns. Des petites tables ainsi que des tables hautes s'étalaient sur la majorité de la salle. Dans un coin, deux billards étaient disposés et un jeu de fléchettes complétait le tout.<br>Elles se dirigèrent vers le comptoir du bar et se mirent à l'aise, enlevant manteaux et écharpes, avant de prendre place sur les chaises hautes mises à disposition.

- Curtis a pu vous aider ? demanda Megan, entamant ainsi la conversation.

- Oui beaucoup, d'ailleurs merci encore Megan. J'ai l'impression que je ne fais que vous remerciez ces derniers temps. Répondit Kate en souriant, désabusée.

- Et ne vous arrêtez surtout pas. Sourit narquoisement Megan, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- Vote ego n'y survivrait pas. taquina Kate en retour.

Le serveur interrompit leur échange en leur demandant ce qu'elles souhaitaient consommer.

- Une verre de Monbazillac, s'il vous plaît. Répondit Megan.

- La même ch… commença Kate avant d'être interrompue brutalement par Megan.

- Oh non, vous êtes encore sous médicaments. Elle prendra un jus de fruits. Intervint Megan.

Kate haussa les sourcils, stupéfaite. Elle avait l'habitude du comportement autoritaire de Megan mais pas envers sa personne. Elle ne pensa même pas à contredire Megan, encore trop étonnée. Et puis elle devait reconnaitre que celle-ci n'avait pas tort. C'est le serveur qui la ramena à la réalité quand il lui demanda quel jus de fruits elle souhaitait.

- Cranberry, s'il vous plaît. Répondit-elle par automatisme.

Le serveur partit préparer leur commande et le silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint avec les boissons demandées et les posa devant chacune d'elles.

- Je peux prendre soin de moi Megan. fit Kate doucement, une fois le serveur parti.

- Preuve que non donc si vous ne voulez pas m'avoir sur le dos chez vous encore une fois, guérissez-vous complètement.

- Mais ça ne vous gênait pas d'être chez moi, d'ailleurs vous aviez l'air d'apprécier mon lit. Fit Kate, souriante en regardant Megan du coin de l'œil.

- Je ne pensais pas finir dans votre lit de cette façon. Répondit instinctivement Megan mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait parlé trop vite.

Avait-elle vraiment dit ça à haute voix ?! Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que Kate n'ait pas entendue entièrement sa phrase mais quand elle rencontra le regard malicieux de Kate, elle sut que cette dernière avait parfaitement bien compris.

- Parce que vous en aviez imaginé une autre ? demanda Kate, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Megan fut choquée par cette question. Elle connaissait la répartie de Kate mais elle n'imaginait pas que celle-ci soit si espiègle. Toutefois Megan reprit rapidement ses moyens et lui lança un sourire mystérieux et Kate haussa les sourcils en souriant. Cette dernière préféra changer de sujet et aborda la nouvelle affaire sur laquelle travaillaient Ethan et Megan, sujet beaucoup moins risqué. La conversation coula facilement entre les deux femmes et chacune profita agréablement de ce moment. Même si la soirée était chaleureuse, les deux femmes gardaient leur distance, ne voulant pas montrer quelconques sentiments. A se concentrer sur leurs propres émotions, elles furent inconscientes des regards en coin que chacune lançait en direction de l'autre.  
>Une heure passa et elles décidèrent comme un accord qu'il était temps de rentrer chez elles. Comme promis, Kate régla l'addition et après s'être de nouveau habillées chaudement, elles reprirent la direction du parking de l'institut médico-légal. Une fois arrivées, elles se quittèrent à regret et montèrent dans leur propre voiture après un bref au revoir.<p>

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>Je vous fais languir encore un peu :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour tous les reviews et follows, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

Désolée pour ce long retard mais le nouveau chapitre est là ;) Bon, je vous le dis tout de suite, il n'amène pas grand chose à l'histoire mais il était nécessaire pour ma chronologie. Promis le prochain sera plus intéressant ;)

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_SGN1 : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

_Xazera : _Merci, voici la suite :) Les fictions françaises sur cette série ne sont pas vraiment nombreuses, alors c'est avec plaisir que je lirai la tienne ;)

Merci à CapitaineKiwi pour sa minutieuse relecture :p

Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Détente<strong>

Vendredi… enfin ! C'était la fin d'une longue et pénible semaine pour Megan. Oh, pas pour la charge de travail, non… c'était carrément l'inverse ! Les nombreux cas apparus le week-end avaient été résolus dans les deux jours qui suivirent. Il n'y avait eu aucune mort suspecte, les suicides avaient été confirmés et les accidents… Eh bien de simples accidents, rien d'intentionnel, rien de criminel. Et depuis mercredi, aucune nouvelle affaire… Rien… Le néant ! Megan s'ennuyait au plus haut point. Elle détestait ne rien faire… Bon, ce n'est pas qu'elle souhaitait la mort d'une personne mais elle n'en était vraiment pas loin, c'est pour dire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ! En plus de s'ennuyer profondément, Megan était frustrée. Elle en connaissait la raison mais elle avait du mal à l'admettre et surtout à l'expliquer. Elle était frustrée de ne pas avoir vu et avoir passé du temps avec Kate. Oui… Tout revenait inéluctablement à Kate Murphy ces derniers temps. Megan n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa supérieure et n'ayant pas de nouveau cas, cela ne faisait qu'empirer, son cerveau bouillonnait comme jamais. Elle était devenue dépendante et ça c'était entièrement nouveau ! Eh bien… Elle pensait toujours à Lacey mais pour une mère, il n'y avait rien de plus normal. Là, cela concernait une personne étrangère et même Todd ne lui avait pas fait se sentir de cette façon. Voilà pourquoi son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Megan se prit la tête entre les mains et souffla pour chasser ses pensées ou tout au moins pour se calmer quelques instants. Malheureusement le calme fut de courte durée, elle entendit le cliquetis caractéristique des talons de Kate sur le sol. Megan se redressa et essaya de paraître aussi naturelle que possible. Elle vit Kate entrer dans son bureau et s'arrêter à bonne distance. Celle-ci portait un pantalon fluide de couleur noire surmonté d'un chemisier blanc à liseré noir parfaitement assorti.

- Kate, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Megan en posant ses coudes sur le bord de son bureau.

- Vous n'êtes sur aucune affaire en ce moment ? Demanda Kate sans autre préambule.

Rester professionnelle et tout se déroulerait comme d'habitude. Ça avait été son mantra toute cette semaine et pour l'instant cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné, reconnut Kate.

- Comme vous le savez, répondit Megan, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez apporter votre aide à Olivia pour sa thèse ?

- Olivia ? Répéta Megan, les sourcils interrogateurs.

- Elle a travaillé sur pratiquement toutes vos affaires, sa spécialité est l'ADN. Expliqua patiemment Kate.

- Euh…

Megan chercha dans les personnes qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, en vain.

- Vous ne voyez absolument pas qui c'est, dit Kate en voyant l'expression de Megan.

Elle roula des yeux, exaspérée. Megan ne prêtait aucune attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

- Elle est en salle deux, vous ne pourrez pas la rater, reprit Kate.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix ? Demanda Megan par pur formalisme. Très bien mais vous m'êtes redevable encore une fois, continua Megan en se levant de son fauteuil. Ça va vous coûter cher à force, reprit-elle, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

Kate lui rendit son sourire. Eh bien pour le professionnel, ce n'était pas entièrement gagné.

- Si je commençais par vous inviter ce soir ? L'équipe se retrouve au bar juste à côté, proposa Kate.

Il n'y avait rien de mal à l'inviter surtout qu'elle ne serait pas seule avec Megan. C'était ça le plus important, elle doutait sérieusement de pouvoir garder le contrôle dans d'autres circonstances plus intimistes. La soirée du lundi avait déjà mis ses nerfs et son contrôle à rude épreuve, inutile de réitérer l'expérience, aussi plaisante fut-elle. Elle vit Megan hésiter, elle qui n'avait jamais accepté de les accompagner auparavant.

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de refuser, Lacey n'est pas avec vous ce soir… argua Kate doucement.

- D'accord, fit Megan, les mains levées en signe d'acceptation.

Après un dernier sourire elle se dirigea vers la salle numéro deux, laissant Kate dans le hall. Celle-ci regarda sa subordonnée s'éloigner et ses yeux atterrirent inexorablement sur ses hanches. Kate ferma aussitôt les yeux, si elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler au travail, qu'est-ce que cela allait donner ce soir ? L'invitation n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Kate soupira et repartit dans la direction de son bureau. Il fallait qu'elle se noie dans son travail pour occuper son esprit à autre chose que Megan.

[]

Le docteur Megan Hunt venait de passer trois longues et interminables heures avec Olivia. La pédagogie et elle n'étaient vraiment pas les meilleures amies. Oh elle n'accepterait pas de sitôt de renouveler l'expérience même pour les beaux yeux de Kate ! Sa supérieure devrait trouver une autre personne charitable… Hm cela ne lui poserait aucun problème dut reconnaitre Megan, Kate avait le don d'obtenir pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait de ses employés. Megan accéléra le pas pour rejoindre son bureau. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant, c'était revenir au calme, s'affaler dans son fauteuil et attendre que commence son week-end. Mais apparemment cela n'allait pas être pour tout de suite, elle aperçut Peter se diriger droit vers elle.

- Megan ! Je te cherchais ! dit Peter lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

- J'étais occupée, fit-elle simplement en continuant à de marcher vers son bureau.

- A ? Insista Peter.

- A aider la nouvelle, hm… Olivia.

Megan espérait intérieurement que Peter n'irait pas chercher plus loin.

- Megan, ça fait deux ans qu'elle est ici, lui rappela Peter. Et tu l'aidais parce que ? Le Docteur Megan Hunt aurait-elle eu un élan de bonté ? Lui demanda-t-il taquin.

Megan lui lança un regard noir avant de s'assoir. Toutefois, cela n'eut aucun effet sur la curiosité de Peter, il était maintenant habitué au caractère de Megan et cela n'allait pas le faire reculer.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il.

- Kate, finit-elle par lâcher dans un soupir.

- Oh ! fit Peter en haussant les sourcils de surprise, mais cela lui confirma qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

- Quoi oh ? demanda Megan en plissant les yeux. Elle n'aimait pas ce mot plein d'insinuations.

- Rien, rien ! se défendit Peter mais son sourire ne le quitta pas. Je voulais te voir pour savoir si tu étais intéressée pour te joindre à nous ce soir avec Bud, Sam, Curtis enfin tout le monde ? demanda Peter, préférant revenir au sujet qu'il l'avait amené à chercher Megan.

- On m'a déjà invité, répondit Megan alors qu'elle s'adossait à son fauteuil en croisant les bras.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Peter.

Puis il réalisa rapidement qu'une seule personne avait pu lancer cette invitation.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Kate ?

- Peut-être. Autre chose ? demanda Megan, souhaitant qu'il parte au plus vite.

Peter avait le don de deviner tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie privée et elle ne tenait absolument pas qu'il découvre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Kate.

- Donc tu viens ?

Après avoir reçu un signe de tête positif de Megan, il poursuivit avec un grand sourire.

- Espérons qu'un déluge ne s'abatte pas sur la ville.

- Peter ! Dehors ! fit Megan, exaspérée.

- A tout à l'heure, dit-il, aucunement vexé par les paroles de Megan.

Il sortit du bureau rapidement ne souhaitant pas s'attarder. Il connaissait assez Megan pour ne pas dépasser les limites et là il les avait frôlées, valait donc mieux pour lui qu'il s'éclipse.

[]

Kate avait enchaîné les réunions et les appels téléphoniques, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas voir son après-midi passer. Et c'était pour le mieux. Dès qu'elle n'était plus occupée, ses pensées se focalisaient sur une seule et unique personne. Elle appuya sa tête contre le fauteuil et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. La semaine avait été intense, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent c'était du repos et se changer les idées… En cela la soirée tombait à merveille. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte de son bureau.

- Hey Kate ! fit Sam en passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Sam ! salua Kate lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Sam après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

- Hm oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de cette soirée, répondit la blonde en passant une main sur son front, lasse.

- A qui le dis-tu… fit Sam qui était maintenant devant le bureau de Kate. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Megan attend avec tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant dans la direction du petit groupe dans le hall.

Cette question la taraudait depuis qu'elle était arrivée avec Bud. Megan n'était jamais venue à l'une de leurs soirées.

- Je l'ai invitée, fit Kate en haussant les épaules.

« Ah » Fut simplement la réaction de Sam puis elle scruta le visage de Kate et l'évidence la frappa.

- Oh… Oh non, je connais ce regard, dit Sam.

Alors que Kate ouvrait la bouche pour parler, elle leva la main pour l'en dissuader.

- Ne t'avise pas de le nier, tu insulterais mon intelligence, reprit la policière.

Elle vit les épaules de Kate s'affaisser dans la défaite mais elle continua.

- Kate, il s'agit de Megan !

- Comme si je ne le savais… Je… je n'ai aucune chance et je fonce droit dans le mur, autre chose à ajouter ? Kate avait débité sa phrase rapidement et son ton était monté au fur et à mesure.

- Tu es folle ? demanda Sam, ironique.

Elle avait vu le comportement de Kate changer vis-à-vis de Megan mais avait éloigné l'idée de tels sentiments. Elle s'était bien trompée cette fois-ci.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! fit Kate, outrée.

- Ecoute, les apparences ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles sont. Fit doucement Sam, essayant de ménager au mieux les sentiments de Kate. Bien que j'ai des doutes sur ta santé mentale en ce moment parce que c'est de Megan Hunt dont on parle ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher de rappeler, un sourire en coin.

- Sam ! gronda Kate.

- Très bien, on va voir ça ce soir et je te dirai ensuite si tu es vraiment folle, continua Sam en souriant.

- Merci, c'est trop gentil, fit sarcastiquement Kate alors qu'elle se levait.

Elle se figea quand elle prit conscience de l'implication des dires de Sam.

- Tu comptes faire quoi Sam ? lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

- On ferait bien d'y aller, tout le monde nous attend. Fit simplement Sam ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

- Sam ?! avertit Kate mais celle-ci était déjà sortie de son bureau et se dirigeait en direction du groupe.

Kate poussa un soupir et attrapa sa veste pour les rejoindre. La soirée allait sûrement être plus longue que prévue puisque Sam pouvait être capable de tout. Kate se força à sourire et les rejoignit.

[]

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et tout le monde en profitait, y compris Megan. C'était le même bar que le lundi lors de sa soirée avec Kate. Au début, elle s'était sentie quelque peu mal à l'aise puisque chacun avait l'habitude d'être ensemble. Et la convivialité ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités. Mais rapidement, tout c'était mis en place et elle appréciait cette soirée. Elle était maintenant seule à la table avec Curtis. Ethan était en train de jouer aux flèches avec une jeune agent de police et apparemment il appréciait grandement la situation, constata Megan en l'observant. Quant aux autres, ils s'attelaient à une partie de billard, Bud et Peter contre Kate et Sam. Megan posa sa tête au creux de sa main et les regarda. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié ce jeu mais son jugement allait rapidement être revu quand son regard s'attarda sur Kate. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos et le regard de Megan atterrit inéluctablement sur ses courbes galbées. Lorsque sa supérieure se pencha pour jouer, Megan eut subitement chaud et écarta quelque peu son col de chemisier. Mais cela ne l'aida pas pour autant et ses yeux restèrent fixés un long moment sur les merveilleuses hanches de sa patronne. Trop absorbée par cette vision, elle ne vit pas une personne l'observer attentivement.

- Tu ne veux pas des jumelles, hm ?! Fit remarquer Curtis.

Megan tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle avait complétement oublié les personnes qui l'entouraient. Bon sang comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller comme cela ? Elle reprit rapidement contenance et pria silencieusement pour que Curtis ne parle pas de ce qu'elle soupçonnait.

- Je ne vois p...

- Huh huh, ne prends pas cet air innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, l'interrompit Curtis avec un ton accusateur.

Il voyait bien le regard que Megan portait sur Kate et pour lui, rien de bon ne pouvait sortir de cela surtout pour Kate.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Curtis. Fit Megan, cinglante, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Huh ce que j'en dis hm… conclut Curtis en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Même s'il n'appréciait pas cela, ce n'était effectivement pas ses affaires. Il espérait juste qu'aucune des deux femmes ne soient blessées dans cette histoire, si histoire il y avait.

Curtis n'avait pas été la seule personne à remarquer le regard insistant de Megan. Sam avait observé Kate et Megan tout au long de la soirée et il y avait des regards qui ne mentaient pas. Elle décida donc de confirmer ce sentiment en passant un peu à l'action. Elle s'approcha de son amie et frôla intentionnellement le bras de celle-ci puis sa main se posa dans le creux ses reins. Elle reçut un regard interrogateur de la part de Kate et pour tout réponse elle lui envoyant un sourire malicieux. Elle savait que Kate ne dirait rien puisqu'elles se connaissaient suffisamment pour ne pas mal interpréter ce geste. Sam observa la réaction de Megan. Elle avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés mais le plus impressionnant était son regard électrique. C'était au-delà des espérances de Sam et un sourire triomphal naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Si certains regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà criblée de balles, gisant sur le sol, chuchota Sam dans l'oreille de Kate.

Après un dernier sourire, elle se détacha de Kate et reprit le cours de la partie.

Kate fronça les sourcils pendant un moment avant de prendre pleinement conscience des paroles de Sam. Elle se tourna légèrement et rencontra le regard émeraude de Megan. Tout un flot d'émotions passait dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Kate voyait cela chez Megan et c'était plutôt plaisant reconnut-elle. Elle détourna les yeux ne voulant pas montrer ses propres sentiments mais un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres… Elle n'allait peut-être pas droit dans le mur après tout…

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et follows, je ne m'en lasse pas !

Voici une nouvelle mise à jour, elle fut longue mais elle est là ;) J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant ce chapitre.

Merci à Marion pour m'avoir soufflé une idée et surtout pour ses messages de motivation ;)

Un grand merci à CapitaineKiwi pour sa relecture... hm quoique, elle est un peu la raison de ce long retard :p mais j'en suis plus qu'heureuse :-*

Bonne lecture.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : Audace<strong>

D'un pas décidé, Megan Hunt traversa le hall d'entrée avec, à la main, le dossier de sa dernière affaire. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avait été retrouvé dans une ruelle, la gorge tranchée. Jusque-là, il y avait de quoi avoir un début de complication. Mais puisque tout ne se passait pas comme Megan le souhaitait ces derniers temps, la police avait arrêté un homme s'enfuyant du lieu du crime, couvert de sang. Il était en ce moment même dans une salle d'interrogatoire du commissariat, aux bons soins de Sam et Bud. L'autopsie avait été réalisée deux heures plus tôt par Megan et elle venait d'avoir les résultats d'analyses concernant le sang et l'ADN retrouvés sur leur suspect. C'était la preuve ultime qui complétait un dossier, déjà solide, faisant passer leur homme de suspect à coupable. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'apporter aux inspecteurs mais rien qu'à cette idée Megan trainait les pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, c'était même devenu récurrent ces dernières semaines. Oh la rousse en connaissait la raison mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'épancher dessus. Cela avait été sa résolution depuis ce week-end et elle comptait bien la tenir. Elle aperçut la personne qui lui serait utile pour amener ce premier dossier. Il y avait du personnel autant l'utiliser, pensa sardoniquement Megan.

- Ethan ! Appela-t-elle quand elle arriva à bonne distance de sa victime.

- Docteur Hunt ? Interrogea Ethan s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

Il fixa son interlocutrice en haussant les sourcils. Ce n'était jamais de bon augure quand Megan Hunt vous interpellait au beau milieu d'un couloir et encore moins quand elle avait cette expression, narquoise et satisfaite, plâtrée sur son visage.

- Remets ce dossier à Bud, fit simplement Megan en le lui tendant.

- Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? Interrogea-t-il en levant les mains devant lui.

- Ethan s'il te plait, s'impatienta Megan.

- Je suis vraiment votre larbin, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Ethan même s'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Et tu adores ça, répondit Megan, sarcastique, en plaquant le dossier sur le torse de son collègue.

Celui-ci-réussit à le rattraper de justesse tandis qu'il regardait Megan s'éloigner, un air hébété sur le visage.

Arrivée à son bureau, Megan se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. Elle ouvrit le dossier de son affaire sur son ordinateur et poussa un profond soupir. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle rédige le rapport définitif, rapport qui serait remis à sa supérieure, ainsi qu'aux inspecteurs et au Procureur, pour la suite de la procédure contre leur suspect, ou plus exactement leur coupable… Les faits étaient accablants.

Avant de commencer, Megan se massa quelques instants les tempes. Elle espérait avoir rapidement une nouvelle affaire sinon tout ce à quoi elle aspirerait serait d'être en week-end. Un week-end qui consisterait à être en compagnie d'un bon livre ou bien encore d'un vieux film avec un verre de vin à ses côtés. Certes, elle serait seule contrairement à celui qu'elle venait de passer. C'était son week-end avec Lacey qui avait été très agréable et reposant… Eh bien comme tout ce qu'elle faisait avec sa fille, finalement. Megan avait ainsi pu mettre de côté une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus et surtout une scène particulière de vendredi soir. Rien qu'en y repensant, ces images lui brûlaient la rétine ! Mais elle s'était concentrée sur Lacey, faisant disparaitre ses sombres pensées. Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce que sa mère fasse irruption le dimanche après-midi et ternisse la fin de son week-end. Oh l'ambiance était restée relativement joviale, Megan le reconnaissait. Toutefois le ciel s'était obscurcit dans la maison lorsque sa mère avait commencé à questionner Lacey sur sa vie affective. Sa fille avait alors fait un judicieux repli stratégique dans sa chambre. Megan ne lui en voulait aucunement, sa mère pouvait être exécrable avec ses questions. D'ailleurs, elle en avait fait les frais juste après puisque la vie affective de Lacey avait dérivé sur sa propre vie ! La rousse s'était retenue de flanquer sa mère à la porte manu militari ! Elle n'appréciait pas que celle-ci vienne lui dire comment mener sa vie et encore moins sa vie amoureuse. En parlant de celle-ci, un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait aimé voir la tête de sa mère si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était amoureuse de sa supérieure… Oh oui cette image aurait été gravée à jamais. Megan se rembrunit immédiatement. Eh bien ça aurait été effectivement marrant si cela n'avait pas été la vérité, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Megan se redressa dans son fauteuil et se remit à la tâche, espérant finir rapidement pour rentrer chez elle, se couler un bon bain afin d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant sa vie chaotique.

[]

Kate se renversa dans son siège et regarda l'horloge… Déjà vingt heure, passé de quelques minutes. La plupart du personnel devait être rentré chez eux depuis un long moment. Elle passa une main sur son visage en signe d'épuisement puis commença à ranger ses affaires. Lundi avait été calme pour son plus grand bonheur, c'était seulement dans la nuit qu'une nouvelle affaire était apparue. Elle ne s'était pas réellement reposée pendant ce weekend, trop absorbée par des pensées plus complexes les unes que les autres. Vendredi soir avait paru si clair dans son esprit puis la raison l'avait de nouveau emporté. Dans ce regard lancé par Megan, il n'y avait rien de plus que de la protection comme elle aurait très bien pu le faire avec Peter ou Ethan. Sam s'était assurément plantée sur toute la ligne. Elle était donc revenue à son point de départ et elle faisait tout son possible pour oublier Megan, chose bien évidemment facile à dire !

Kate se leva et se dirigea vers le hall. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire un dernier tour lorsque l'heure se faisait tardive. Cette habitude avait commencé quand une certaine rousse était arrivée ici. Kate chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit, ne voulant pas revenir sur ce sujet et avança dans le dédale de couloirs. Elle croisa une jeune technicienne de laboratoire qui quittait seulement son poste. Certaines personnes avaient des difficultés à s'extraire de leur travail quand il passionnait autant et plus particulièrement quand personne ne les attendait à la maison. Ce qui était bien évidement son cas.

Elle arriva aux salles d'autopsies où elle aperçut une silhouette immobile éclairée seulement par une faible lumière. Kate ralentit son pas et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte. Dès que son regard se posa sur cette silhouette son pouls se mit subtilement à augmenter. Megan était devant leur victime, retrouvée morte dans la ruelle la nuit passée. Le médecin légiste était immobile le regard dans le vague. Certaines affaires pouvaient s'avérer plus difficile que d'autres et celle-ci en faisait partie. Cet homme s'était retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et son meurtrier, même sous les verrous, n'apaiserait pas la douleur de sa famille, ni la pointe d'amertume que devait ressentir Megan ainsi que Sam et Bud. Mais eux c'était leur travail, ils finiraient par le gérer et une nouvelle affaire prendrait la place… Un éternel recommencement. Kate reporta son attention sur Megan. Celle-ci était vêtue d'un pull de couleur vert foncé assorti d'un pantalon noir près du corps. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent davantage et elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de pensées.

Elle décida d'entrer dans la salle et de faire connaitre sa présence, Megan l'avait déjà surement remarquée dans son champ de vision. Elle poussa la porte et avança lentement jusqu'à s'adosser contre le rebord des lavabos. Megan ne releva pas la tête à sa présence et restait le regard obstinément fixé sur le visage de cet homme.

- Megan ? Interpella doucement Kate et ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de sa collègue, elle continua. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Il ne méritait pas ça, finit-elle par répondre sans pour autant lever la tête.

Kate soupira intérieurement, il n'y avait rien à rétorquer à cela. Personne ne le méritait mais ce n'était certainement pas la chose à dire puisque sur ce point leurs avis divergeaient. Un débat sur ce sujet n'était vraiment pas le bienvenu à ce moment-ci. Elle regarda Megan relever le drap blanc faisant ainsi disparaitre le corps à sa vue. Elle poussa le plateau et referma la cellule réfrigérante. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la table d'autopsie où se trouvait encore quelques instruments usagés. Elle les prit et se dirigea vers Kate qui étaient à côté des poubelles et autres appareils stérilisateurs.

- Vous n'avez pas à le faire, intervint Kate.

- Je sais, répondit sa collègue d'une voix si basse que Kate dut tendre l'oreille pour le saisir.

Megan déposa les instruments afin de les stériliser puis jeta le reste, qui était non-réutilisable. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, la rousse n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa supérieure. Cette dernière se figea à la proximité de Megan. Si elle voulait garder le contrôle, il fallait qu'elle recule mais ses pieds ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle vit Megan non pas s'en aller, mais se rapprocher davantage, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres. Kate déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, réflexe qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir quand elle vit le regard brûlant de Megan sur elles. Son cerveau avait rendu les armes depuis longtemps Elle ne ressentait plus que les émotions et les réactions que provoquait la présence de Megan. Tout son corps s'embrasait par ce regard, sentiment nouveau pour Kate, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire sentir cela. Absorbée par ses émotions, elle ne remarqua pas le subtil rapprochement de sa collègue et l'instant d'après les lèvres de Megan étaient sur les siennes. Aussi léger et doux qu'une plume. À peine prenait-elle conscience de cette fabuleuse caresse, que les lèvres de Megan avaient déjà disparues. Il fallut quelques minutes à Kate pour revenir à la réalité et quand elle le fit, elle constata que Megan n'était plus présente. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut s'éloigner à grands pas. Elle voulut l'appeler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La blonde resta immobile quelques instants assimilant ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement un sourire radieux illumina ses traits, les jours à venir promettaient d'être intéressants…

_A suivre… _

* * *

><p>Petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Merci encore pour les reviews et follows, ça me fait énormément plaisir :)

Toutes mes excuses pour cette (très) longue absence mais voici le nouveau chapitre.

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Analine _: Eh bien justement voici la suite ;)

_Dess _: Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

_Zaaz _: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La suite a été un peu longue à venir. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre aussi ;)

Merci à CapitaineKiwi pour sa relecture et qui a du subir les "fauteuils", "bureaux", "manteaux" mais ça ne se soigne pas si facilement :p

Merci à Marion pour ses messages de motivation et ses précieux conseils :)

Bonne lecture

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Faire face à l'inconnu<strong>

Angoissée, effrayée, gênée, la liste pouvait encore s'allongée, pensa Megan. Mais le mot qui pouvait résumer à lui seul ce qu'elle ressentait était « mal »… Megan se sentait mal. La rousse se tenait immobile dans l'ascenseur fixant les portes qui allaient s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Son destin allait être scellé puisque c'était bien cela qui l'attendait ! Le signal annonçant son arrivée à l'étage demandé se fit entendre. Megan prit une grande respiration et s'avança dès que les portes se furent ouvertes. Elle traversa le hall le plus rapidement possible en direction de son bureau, gardant le regard fixé sur sa destination. Elle entra dans son bureau et referma la porte aussitôt derrière elle. À ce moment-là, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Une étape de faite ! Elle fit tomber sans trop de ménagement son sac au pied de son bureau puis ôta son manteau, l'accrochant sur une patère. Elle se laissa choir dans son fauteuil et posa les coudes devant elle, sa tête venant se loger dans ses mains, Megan n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête hier soir ? Elle avait embrassé Kate, bon sang ! D'accord, elle avait pris conscience de ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas une raison d'agir sur eux ! Eh bien maintenant elle allait en subir les conséquences et quelles conséquences ! Oh elle avait déjà quelques scénarii à l'esprit. Le premier, pas des plus agréables qui se résumait à l'entrée en trombe de sa supérieure dans son bureau, criant, en colère comme jamais et l'inévitable mot sortirait de sa bouche… « virée ». Oui, rien qu'à y songer, elle en avait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Le deuxième, pas vraiment mieux mais plus discret. Il n'y aurait pas de cri, non… Juste de la déception dans le regard de Kate mais la fin serait inexorablement la même… « virée ». Il y en avait bien un troisième, celui que Megan espérait au plus profond d'elle-même : Kate lui dirait qu'elle fermerait les yeux sur ce regrettable incident, de l'oublier et la routine reprendrait le dessus après un long moment de flottement et de malaise. Mais Megan garderait son poste et c'est ce qui lui importait le plus. Il n'y avait aucune illusion à se faire pour le reste. Il n'y aurait pas de Kate se jetant à son cou, l'embrassant et l'entendre dire oui, qu'elle avait aussi ce genre de sentiments. Megan laissa échapper un rire cynique à l'évocation d'une telle scène.

Elle se renversa dans son fauteuil. Elle avait tout gâché. Pas seulement son poste de médecin légiste, mais aussi sa relation amicale avec Kate. Elle n'avait pas pu se tenir tranquille... non, il avait fallu qu'elle franchisse le pas ! À croire que sa raison avait pris un congé de longue durée ces derniers temps. Megan soupira de nouveau, eh bien maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à patienter… attendre et… attendre.

[]

Le Docteur Kate Murphy entra dans son bureau pour la énième fois en ce début d'après-midi. Vendredi… C'était déjà vendredi et cela faisait plus de deux jours que Kate évitait sciemment Megan. Elle repoussait cette fameuse conversation qu'elles devaient irrémédiablement avoir. Ce n'est pas faute de volonté… Eh bien si un peu, dut reconnaitre la blonde. Cependant, le lendemain de cet incident et quel incident, pensa-t-elle, les réunions s'étaient enchaînées, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à l'inévitable confrontation, encore moins de l'avoir. Jeudi était donc arrivé et Kate avait pu laisser son esprit s'égarer sur ce moment pour le moins inattendu. Avait-elle apprécié ? Nul doute. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Kate n'avait pas cette réponse. Elle avait été si surprise qu'elle s'était figée. Le moment qu'elle avait rêvé depuis quelque temps se produisait et elle était restée figer ! Elle, Kate Murphy était restée pétrifier ! Elle avait bien envie de se mettre des claques rien qu'en y repensant mais elle n'était ni folle ni masochiste pour le faire réellement. Ce ne serait pas des plus distingué de voir son patron dans une telle scène. Cela amena un sourire sur son visage à cette réflexion, elle s'était un peu égarer de ses premières pensées. Le souvenir des lèvres de Megan sur les siennes refit surface, cet instant si bref... À peine son cerveau et son corps étaient sortis de leur pétrification que Megan s'était retirée et avait littéralement fui. Voulait-elle que cela se reproduise ? Certainement. Malheureusement, ce fait ne dépendait pas entièrement de sa volonté. Megan avait pu agir sur une simple impulsion et cela ne signifiait donc absolument rien, ou contraire… Mais la blonde n'avait pas osé penser à ce déroulement, trop risqué pour son esprit déjà en ébullition. Kate avait donc évité sa collègue toute la journée de jeudi pour trouver une solution au comportement à adopter, à une façon d'agir. Cependant, elle devait avouer que cela avait été un véritable échec, ne sachant que dire à la rousse. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait repousser ce moment indéfiniment. Il était temps d'aller affronter Megan.

D'un pas faussement assuré, le Docteur Murphy se dirigea vers le bureau de sa subordonnée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte et prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser cette dernière. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le bureau, Megan releva la tête et se redressa, le dos plus droit que d'habitude, ce qui accentua l'anxiété de Kate. Celle-ci referma la porte et s'avança prudemment, s'arrêtant juste devant Megan.

- Megan, nous devons parler, annonça Kate alors que le visage de la rousse se refermait.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de commencer la conversation, pensa Kate. Elles se regardèrent en silence mais sans réellement rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Kate avait croisé ses mains devant elle, dansant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre et aucun son n'arrivait à franchir ses lèvres.

- Je… je suis désolée, commença Megan, ne tenant plus face à ce silence oppressant. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris de… Je n'aurais jamais dû…

Elle fronça les sourcils devant son discours plus que décousu. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de ne plus savoir aligner deux mots cohérents ! Megan fixa un point au-dessus de la tête de sa supérieure parce qu'elle était incapable de croiser son regard bleu azur si perçant, si déstabilisant pour ses émotions. Elle devait essayer de se reconcentrer et de sauver sa place au sein du laboratoire médico-légal.

- Si vous pouviez, si nous pouvions oublier cet incident… reprit Megan

- Je ne veux pas, lâcha faiblement la blonde.

Kate fut surprise de son affirmation. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi en disant cela, ni aux implications, ni aux conséquences.

- … le mettre derrière nous et continuer comme auparavant, continua Megan, trop absorbée par son discours pour assimiler ce qu'avait dit son interlocutrice.

- Je ne veux pas Megan, répéta Kate avec beaucoup plus de conviction et d'assurance qu'auparavant.

- J'aime ce job et je ne veux… attendez, qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda la rousse qui rencontra pour la première fois le regard de Kate depuis son arrivée.

- Je ne veux pas oublier Megan à moins que vous…, fit la blonde, laissant ses mots en suspension, tordant nerveusement ses mains. Eh bien l'assurance avait vite disparu.

- Non ! L'interrompit fortement Megan, puis reprit plus calmement. Je veux dire, non je ne le veux pas.

- Oh bien, c'est…

Kate s'arrêta, ne sachant que dire, néanmoins un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après un raclement de gorge, elle reprit.

- On pourrait peut-être discuter de tout cela autour d'un verre ce soir ?

- J'aimerais ça, répondit Megan avec un sourire.

- Je dois retourner…

Kate ne finit pas sa phrase mais fit signe en direction de son bureau.

- Oui bien sûr, je vous vois ce soir, conclut Megan un peu maladroitement alors que son regard s'attardait sur la silhouette de sa supérieure.

Après un dernier sourire, Kate tourna les talons et prit la direction de son bureau. À peine la porte de ce dernier fermée, un sourire éclatant traversa son visage. Elle aurait pu sauter de joie si elle n'avait pas été visible par quiconque passant à proximité. La blonde n'en revenait pas, c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Elle n'avait en aucun cas imaginé ce schéma. Kate s'assit dans son siège, ne se départant pas de son sourire. Il fallait qu'elle finisse au plus vite son travail. Elle avait l'intuition que le temps ne passerait jamais assez vite jusqu'à ce soir. Elle refreina son excitation puisque tout dépendrait de la finalité de cette fameuse discussion. Toutefois, les débuts étaient plutôt prometteurs. Le Docteur Murphy s'avança, prit son stylo et ouvrit le dossier posé devant elle. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire à présent, était de se plonger dans son travail pour rendre l'attente plus supportable.

[]

Megan tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur la surface de son bureau. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures depuis sa conversation avec Kate. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que sa supérieure puisse réagir de cette façon-là. Lorsque les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, la rousse n'avait pas assimilé ses dires étant trop focalisée sur sa tentative de sauver son poste. Et il fallait le reconnaitre son cerveau avait tendance à se mettre hors-service quand Kate était dans les parages. Depuis que la blonde était partie, le battement du cœur de Megan accélérait quand elle se remémorait la scène ou qu'elle anticipait leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Enfin rendez-vous était un bien grand mot puisque c'était juste une conversation autour d'un verre entre deux collègues… pour le moment en tout cas, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Megan. Celle-ci se sentait comme une adolescente attendant son premier rendez-vous. Elle était nerveuse, anxieuse, impatiente, excitée… toute une myriade d'émotions coulait dans son corps. Elle supposait que la conversation prendrait un tour des plus favorables concernant ses sentiments envers son patron mais il n'était pas exclu que ses espoirs sur une hypothétique relation soient réduits à néant à la fin de cette entrevue. Megan poussa un profond soupir pour calmer ses nerfs mais sans grand succès. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit sa supérieure se diriger vers son bureau d'un pas assuré. La rousse se leva précipitamment et attrapa son manteau. Elle agissait par pur automatisme, à peine consciente de ses gestes et trop concentrée à garder ses émois sous contrôle. Alors qu'elle enfilait son caban, Kate franchit le seuil de la porte et s'arrêta à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Êtes-vous prête ? Questionna Kate.

La réponse était des plus évidentes mais cela lui permit d'alléger un peu l'anxiété qui l'envahissait.

- Oui allons-y, répondit Megan avec un sourire crispé, en enroulant son écharpe autour de son cou.

Une fois prête, Megan se dirigea vers son interlocutrice puis elles prirent la direction du hall, côte à côte, en silence. Seul le bruit de leurs talons respectifs se fit entendre. Elles arrivèrent devant l'ascenseur, Kate appuya sur le bouton et aussitôt les portes s'ouvrirent. Elles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Comment était votre journée ? Questionna Megan, tournant la tête pour la regarder.

- Longue et chargée, répondit Kate en imitant le mouvement précédent de Megan. C'était les réunions mensuelles avec les différents départements.

- Oh cela a dû être… passionnant, fit Megan, sarcastique.

À cette remarque, elle reçut un roulement des yeux exaspéré de la part de Kate mais un fin sourire apparut aussitôt sur son visage.

- Et la vôtre ? Retourna à son tour la blonde.

- Ennuyeuse, calme, très calme, soupira exagérément Megan. J'en serais presque venue à souhaiter qu'une personn…

- N'osez pas finir cette phrase Megan, l'interrompit Kate avec un sourire.

- Ce que j'en dis, c'est que j'aimerais reprendre une activité normale, termina la rousse plus simplement.

C'était agréable de retomber dans leurs joutes verbales, la tension avait ainsi considérablement diminuée entre elles.

- Je peux vous trouver quelque chose à faire, fit malicieusement Kate.

- Finalement, le calme ça a du bon.

Au même instant, les portes s'ouvrirent mettant fin à leur conversation. Kate sortit devant Megan qui la rejoignit aussitôt. Elle ne savait pas où elles se dirigeaient mais apparemment ce n'était pas très loin, nota Megan quand elle vit son patron prendre l'avenue bordant le laboratoire.

Le trajet à pieds se fit en silence. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne voulait encore aborder le sujet, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas le lieu idéal. De plus, meubler avec une discussion sans fond ne semblait guère judicieux non plus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se trouvèrent devant la façade d'un petit café. Megan n'y était jamais venue, ce n'était pas très étonnant aux vus de ses minces sorties. Kate tira la porte et laissa Megan entrer. C'était petit mais élégant. La décoration était moderne et essentiellement de couleur noire, quelques petites touches de blanc et de rouge venaient l'agrémenter. Kate repéra une table à l'écart et fit signe à Megan de s'y diriger, même si peu de personnes se trouvaient ici ce soir. Elles s'y installèrent après avoir retiré vestes, écharpes et gants. La chaleur de l'endroit était agréable et la bienvenue considérant la température à l'extérieur. Un serveur arriva et prit leur commande, un verre de vin blanc pour chacune. Elles patientèrent en silence, aucune des deux ne voulait démarrer la conversation, la tension étant réapparut dès leur entrée dans ce café. Megan étudiait son environnement, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas poser ses yeux sur la personne en face d'elle. Quand à Kate, ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur leur table. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leurs consommations. Il les déposa devant chacune d'elles. Kate prit le pied de son verre entre ses doigts et le fit quelque peu tourner nerveusement. Megan avait enfin réussi à poser son regard sur la blonde, essayant de savoir comment agir.

- Êtes-vous sure de vouloir faire ça, Kate ? interrogea tout à coup Megan qui rencontra les yeux plein d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice.

- De voir où cela nous mène, d'une possible relation ? Clarifia Megan.

Eh bien la question était posée se dit Megan, claire, nette, précise, plus de retour possible. Le silence prit place et la rousse cacha soudain sa main sous la table. Foutue paresthésie ! Il fallait qu'elle se manifeste au plus mauvais moment.

- Oui, je suis sûre de le vouloir Megan.

- Vraiment ? Parce que vous risquez beaucoup plus que moi Kate, votre poste, votre réputation, votre avenir. Sans oublier que vous êtes ma supérieure, énonça-t-elle.

Megan voulait être certaine qu'elles savaient dans quoi chacune s'engageait. Ce n'était pas pour une aventure, une histoire passagère mais bien une relation qui pourrait avoir de possible incidence sur leur vie personnelle et professionnelle.

- Je le sais mais je veux explorer ce qu'il y a entre nous… quoique ce soit. Je vous apprécie beaucoup Megan et je ne vais pas laisser mon travail dicter ma vie personnelle. J'ai pu jusqu'à maintenant séparer les deux, j'espère qu'on arrivera à le faire. Et il n'y a aucune règle écrite interdisant ce genre de relation entre deux collègues.

- Alors, j'aimerais aussi explorer ce possible « nous », sourit malicieusement Megan.

L'ambiance se fit plus agréable au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Les sourires en coin, les regards insistants, les frôlements occasionnels. Chacune prenait conscience de tous ces gestes, passés inaperçus quelques jours ou semaines auparavant. Megan et Kate appréciaient leur temps, les sujets de discussions s'enchaînaient sans silence, sans gêne, l'aisance qu'elles avaient était revenu rapidement pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Deux heures plus tard, Megan remarqua que Kate essayait de masquer sa fatigue. Elle suggéra alors de rentrer même si aucune d'elles ne le voulaient. La blonde, après maintes protestations, alla régler la note au comptoir pendant que Megan remettait son manteau. Une fois fait, elle se dirigea vers la sortie où elle retrouva Megan. Elles reprirent la direction du parking du centre médico-légal dans la nuit qui était tombée depuis quelques heures. Les températures étaient basses et quelques flocons de neige commençaient à faire leur apparition. La blonde remonta son col et Megan enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, l'hiver était définitivement à Philadelphie.

Elles pressèrent le pas et quelques minutes plus tard, elles s'engouffrèrent dans le parking souterrain. La voiture de Megan fut la première en vue et elles s'arrêtèrent à sa hauteur.

- Merci pour cette soirée, dit Megan en se tournant vers Kate.

- C'était un plaisir, répondit-elle, souriante.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, aucune ne voulait partir. Kate fit un pas vers Megan, envahissant son espace personnel. Elle remonta ses mains le long du col de la veste de Megan puis se pencha légèrement. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lèvres de la rousse. Kate regarda une dernière fois Megan, pour avoir son assentiment, puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses paupières se fermèrent, tout comme celles de Megan. Elles savourèrent l'instant, leurs lèvres dansant l'une contre l'autre, sans précipitation, se découvrant. Kate mît fin au baiser mais resta aussi proche que possible de Megan. Toutes deux se sourirent. Kate avait eu besoin de quelque chose de concret, d'un contact, d'un geste qui rendrait tout cela beaucoup plus réel. Et ce baiser en était l'incarnation.

- Est ce que vous voudriez passer l'après-midi avec moi demain ? Demanda timidement Kate.

- J'aimerais beaucoup Kate, répondit, aussitôt Megan sans une once d'hésitation.

- Je passerais vous prendre à quinze heure ?

- Demain, quinze heure, c'est parfait, sourit la rousse.

Megan se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Kate. C'était agréable de pouvoir le faire quand bon lui semblait… enfin pas exactement mais en dehors du travail, c'était exact.

- Passez une bonne nuit Kate.

- Bonne nuit Megan, fit doucement Kate qui la regarda monter dans sa voiture.

Ceci fait, elle se dirigea également vers la sienne. Elle ne pût se départir de son sourire quand elle monta dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Finalement la journée avait été excellente et le lendemain promettait de l'être tout autant.

[]

Kate Murphy se trouvait devant son armoire, cherchant désespérément une tenue à mettre. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de ne pas en avoir. La blonde soupira et prit un jean noir avec un pull crème, classique et décontracté. En se levant ce matin, elle avait constaté que le soleil était de retour et une idée avait germé dans son esprit. En invitant Megan hier soir, elle n'en avait eu aucune, juste l'envie de passer plus de temps ensemble, le reste ne serait qu'un supplément. Mais ce ciel bleu incitait à la sortie, aux balades, ce que Kate avait bien l'intention de faire et Fairmount Park était le lieu idéal pour cela. Elle espérait juste que Megan n'était pas réfractaire au froid car malgré ce magnifique temps, les températures étaient basses. Toutefois si le froid était vraiment un souci ou si le temps venait à changer, elles pourraient se réfugier au Philadelphia Museum of Art ou au Rodin Museum qui étaient toujours une agréable alternative.

Après s'être habillée, la blonde alla dans la salle de bain, se maquilla légèrement et se coiffa. Elle était fin prête et juste à l'heure. Elles se trouvaient assez proches l'une de l'autre, Megan habitant dans le quartier historique de Philadelphie, ne se trouvait qu'à quelques minces kilomètres d'ici. Kate revint dans son salon, enfila bottes, manteau, écharpe, gants, prit les clefs de sa voiture et sortit de son appartement.

Le trajet fut rapide et elle se gara au pied du petit immeuble de Megan. Quelques minutes plus tard, la blonde frappa à la porte de sa subordonnée.

- Hé, fit Kate alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur le visage souriant de Megan.

- Bonjour Kate, répondit-elle en laissant entrer sa supérieure.

Kate fit quelques pas dans l'appartement alors que Megan refermait la porte. La rousse s'approcha et déposa un bref baiser, un peu maladroitement, sur les lèvres de Kate. Celle-ci fut surprise mais agréablement. Passer de simples collègues, ne s'appréciant pas outre mesure, à ça… relevait du miracle. Alors la blonde était heureuse que Megan s'engage et prenne aussi les choses en mains.

- Alors où allons-nous ? L'interrogea sans ambler Megan.

- Je vais bien merci, c'est gentil de le demander et vous ? La taquina Kate alors que la rousse se chaussait.

Kate fut soulagée de constater que sa collègue avait opté pour une tenue similaire à la sienne et que les hauts talons n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller mieux, sourit Megan, espiègle. Alors ? Insista-t-elle en se relevant et en prenant son caban.

- Surprise, fit-elle simplement et au regard qu'elle reçut, elle continua un sourire en coin. Ça ne sert à rien, je ne vous le dirai pas.

Megan secoua la tête en souriant. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis la veille mais bizarrement, cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Une fois habillée pour affronter le froid hivernal, elle se rapprocha de Kate et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était différents des précédents. Les deux prenaient plus d'assurance et d'aisance dans leurs gestes. Ainsi, Megan posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kate et l'attira contre son corps. La main de la blonde vint se poser à l'arrière de la nuque de Megan et elle pressa un peu plus fort leur bouche ensemble. Les deux se perdaient dans ses nouvelles sensations, excitantes, chaleureuses. Kate mit fin au baiser et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux couleur émeraude remplis d'attention, de plaisir et elle crut aussi y distinguer une pointe de désir. Oh oui Megan était prête à recommencer dès que possible si elles devaient à chaque fois ressentir toutes ses émotions dans un seul baiser. La rousse fit un pas en arrière et sourit à Kate avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Elles sortirent de l'immeuble pour la voiture de Kate. Le trajet fut silencieux quelques minutes avant que Megan se rende compte d'une chose.

- Rassurez-moi, nous n'allons pas travailler ? Demanda Megan quand elle vit la direction que Kate prenait.

- Non Megan, répondit-elle simplement, souriant intérieurement.

- Parce que c'est la direction… poursuivit la rousse, ne s'avouant pas vaincue.

- Mais nous n'y allons pas, répéta calmement Kate.

- Donc nous allons ? Questionna-t-elle encore une fois.

Peut-être que Megan arriverait à la faire craquer même si elle en doutait fort connaissant maintenant un minimum son patron.

- Bien essayé, rigola Kate.

Eh bien au moins, elle avait tenté. Megan n'eut pas à entendre très longtemps pour se rendre compte de leur destination. Elles s'engouffraient dans l'un des parkings proche du Philadelphia Museum of Art donc soit elles y allaient soit Kate avait opter pour une balade dans Fairmount Park. Les deux propositions lui convenaient parfaitement. Elle sortait si peu que le moindre divertissement était le bienvenu et encore plus en compagnie d'une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus. Une fois la voiture garée, elles sortirent du véhicule et quelques minutes plus tard du parking. Kate prit la direction de l'un des sentiers piétons et Megan sut qu'elle avait effectivement opté pour une balade. Elles marchèrent tranquillement côte à côte, se frôlant parfois. Avec ce temps magnifique, le parc était loin d'être désert. Des enfants jouaient sur la pelouse, des personnes, comme elles, se baladaient d'autres, plus courageuses, faisaient leur jogging. Megan et Kate apprécièrent le cadre qui les entourait. Les arbres et la pelouse de Fairmount Park étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de neige. Kate adorait cette saison et ces paysages, il y avait quelque chose de magique, d'apaisant. Leur balade était ponctuée de petites conversations, aux sujets divers mais plutôt légers. Il y avait aussi des moments de silence que Megan aimait particulièrement car ce n'était pas maladroit. Elles ne se sentaient pas obligée d'avoir une conversation pour apprécier le moment. Plus d'une heure était passée et Kate les dirigea vers un banc non loin d'un stand proposant du café. Alors que Megan s'asseyait, elle alla leur chercher deux grands cafés. Malgré le soleil qui brillait encore, la température commençait à se faire sentir à travers leurs habits pourtant épais. La blonde revint un instant après et tendit un des gobelets à Megan avant de prendre place juste à ses côtés.

- Vous venez souvent ici ? demanda Megan en tenant sa tasse avec ses deux mains pour se réchauffer quelque peu.

- Assez, j'aime venir ici, c'est une bulle d'oxygène, répondit Kate qui but ensuite une gorgé de son café.

- Oui, je suis à Philadelphie depuis… eh bien depuis toujours et je n'y suis venue que très rarement.

- Après tout ce qu'on peut voir pendant notre semaine, voir les personnes profitant, s'amusant, vivantes, c'est plaisant. Même si c'est un peu naïf comme raisonnement, expliqua-elle, un fin sourire sur les lèvres en regardant Megan.

- Ça ne l'est pas, bien au contraire, reconnut la rousse alors que son regard se perdait sur les enfants s'amusant juste devant elles.

Elles restèrent un moment-là, appréciant la chaleur et le réconfort de leur café. Une fois fini, elles reprirent la direction du parking. Le parc était un des plus grands de Philadelphie et sans s'en rendre compte, elles avaient parcouru un certain nombre de chemin. Une demi-heure plus tard, elles arrivèrent à leur destination. Kate proposa à Megan de venir chez elle pour dîner et celle-ci s'empressa d'accepter l'invitation. La blonde n'avait pas prévu cette proposition mais elle n'était pas encore prête à se séparer de Megan.

[]

- Vous préférez asiatique, indien, italien ? Proposa Kate alors qu'elle rejoignait Megan assise sur son canapé.

Malgré la nouvelle situation, elles n'arrivaient pas encore à passer au tutoiement. Les habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre mais cela leurs permettait surtout de faire évoluer lentement leur relation.

- Le grand Docteur Kate Murphy ne m'a pas fait à diner pour notre premier rendez-vous ? S'outra faussement Megan.

- Parce que c'était un rendez-vous ? Contra Kate, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Megan ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Sur ce coup, elle avait été prise à son propre jeu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait avec Kate nota-t-elle. Voyant le visage quelque peu déconfit de la rousse, Kate prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un bref baiser. Elle se recula et regarda dans les yeux de sa collègue.

- Je plaisante Megan et je ne savais pas si vous vouliez venir ici après. Mais je vous promets de cuisiner pour vous la prochaine fois, ce que je fais très bien d'ailleurs, sourit fièrement Kate.

Megan reprit des couleurs et se pencha vers Kate. Leurs corps se frôlaient et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres les unes des autres.

- Je sais, chuchota Megan en plongeant son regard dans celui bleu azur.

- Comment ? Questionna Kate ne fronçant les sourcils.

- Lacey, répondit-elle simplement. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir tous vos talents, Docteur Murphy.

À peine finissait-elle sa déclaration que Megan attrapa les lèvres de Kate. Leurs bouches se pressèrent ensemble, passionnément. La rousse poussa, à l'aide de son corps, Kate sur le canapé. Une de ses mains atterrit dans les cheveux blonds alors que l'autre vint se poser sur le côté du canapé comme appui. Agréablement surprise par ce baiser, Kate glissa ses mains dans le dos de Megan qui atterrirent jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Cette action provoqua un soupir chez la rousse, ce qui ramena Kate à la réalité et elle rompit à regret le baiser. Elles restèrent un moment plongées dans le regard de l'autre, un léger sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Kate dut se faire violence pour ne pas reprendre ses lèvres si tentantes et accueillantes. Maintenant qu'elle y avait goûté, elle ne pouvait déjà plus s'en passer. Cependant, elle voulait construire cette relation lentement, ne pas brûler les étapes. Elle se redressa légèrement afin de permettre à Megan de faire de même. Celle-ci se recula et se rassit dans le canapé dans une position plus appropriée. Elle était encore dans la chaleur de leur contact. Et c'est seulement quand Kate déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres, qu'elle sortit de sa bulle. Elle vit la blonde lui sourire et prendre son téléphone pour passer leur commande. Kate prit l'initiative de choisir asiatique pour elles deux connaissant quelque peu les goûts de Megan.

La soirée se déroula plus calmement par la suite. Elles prirent leur diner, qui fut livré rapidement, devant un film. Une fois celui-ci achevé, Megan s'installa dans les bras de Kate et regardèrent la fin du film.

- Je devrais rentrer, fit Megan alors que le générique défilait à l'écran.

- Je vais vous y reconduire, répondit Kate, fatiguée alors que la rousse se détachait d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de quitter Megan alors sans réfléchir, elle proposa.

- À moins que vous vouliez rester ici ? Juste dormir, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogatif de la rousse. Si vous ne voulez pas, il n'a pas de soucis. Je ne veux pas…

- Kate, je voudrais rester, l'interrompit Megan, souriante.

Kate lui rendit son sourire, heureuse que la situation soit comprise par Megan. Elles se levèrent et d'un comme un accord, se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la blonde. Kate ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et y sortit deux pantalons et deux tee-shirts. Elle tendit un ensemble à la rousse qui le prit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard elle en sortit et Kate s'y engouffra à son tour. Megan resta ici à contempler ce grand lit où elle avait déjà dormi se rappela-t-elle. Mais là, elle allait y dormir avec Kate, vraiment, ce n'était plus le fruit du hasard. Sortant de ses réflexions, Megan se faufila sous les draps, attendant patiemment sa supérieure. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps et entra de nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle contourna le lit et se glissa à côté de Megan. Ne sachant que faire sur l'instant, elle resta à une distance raisonnable de sa voisine qui bougeait inconfortablement. Quelques minutes passèrent et n'y tenant plus, elle se rapprocha, posa sa tête dans le cou de Megan et son bras vint se placer sur son ventre. Elle entendit un soupir de contentement franchir les lèvres de la rousse. Puis Kate sentit des bras l'encercler et des lèvres venant se poser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit Megan, chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Bonne nuit Kate, marmonna Megan, déjà rattrapée par le sommeil.

_A suivre…_

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce n'était pas trop guimauve pour vous et que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ;)<br>En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :p


End file.
